Le Jugement Dernier
by oOOOmerlette
Summary: Quand les cauchemars vous poursuivent, on est souvent dépassé par ces phénomènes. Surtout s'ils vous indiquent...qu'un danger vous menace. Alors Allen... pourras-tu faire face à ta destinée ? UA, shonen-aï, Laven. Résumé plus complet sur mon profil.
1. Prologue

**Hello ! Je vous souhaite la bienvenue sur ma nouvelle fic !**

**Bon, cette fois-ci, nous avons droit à un peu plus de sérieux dans cette fic, que les délires habituels que j'écris. J'ose espérer que cela vous plaira quand même. (Mais, ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis sûre que j'arriverai à glisser une quelconque connerie... Toutefois pas dans ce prologue malheureusement...)**

**Disclamé: Tout appartient à Katsura Hoshino, sauf Alice (dans le rôle de la mère d'Allen) dans cette histoire. Alice est la propriété de Jun Mochizuki, l'auteur de Pandora Hearts. D'ailleurs pour plus de précision, il s'agit dans cette fiction de l'Alice qui habite dans l'Abysse avec ses cheveux blancs. (Ben oui, il me fallait bien expliquer le fait qu'Allen ait les cheveux blancs...) Présence de Robin (appartenant à Katsura Hoshino), le héro de "Zone"(le O.S pilote avant Man). Et si vous voulez tout savoir maintenant, c'est le jumeau d'Allen.**

**Genre:**** Romance, amitié, un peu d'humour, mystère, surnaturel, horreur, hurt/confort, et surtout Univers Alternatif.**

**Note: Cette fic est sensé ne durer que quatre chapitres. Cependant, je ne sais pas quand exactement je mettrais en ligne les autres chapitres. Tout simplement qu'ils risquent d'être long à écrire... Donc on verra bien. Si je ne supporte vraiment pas à écrire plus de 10 000 mots par chapitre, je réduirai de moitié la longueur des chapitres, et j'en écrirai entre 5 et 10 pour cette fanfiction.**

**Note 2: Si vous saviez depuis combien de temps je souhaitais d'écrire cette fanfiction... Depuis Décembre de l'année passé en fait. En plus, ce que je publie aujourd'hui, n'a rien à voir avec le prologue que j'avais commencé il y a de cela 6 mois. Mais alors, rien du tout. Même pratiquement tout le synopsis a changé xD. Il y a juste le lieux où se déroule l'intrigue qui est resté le même. C'est effrayant comme les idées peuvent changer...**

**Maintenant...enjoy ! :)**

* * *

_**Prologue : Une nuit de lune, une nuit de sang, une nuit de feu.**_

Un pentacle inversé.

Un cri déchirant l'obscurité.

Des taches de sang.

Une cicatrice.

Du rouge.

Les capes pourpres recouvrent l'immondice.

Des visages cachés par une capuche.

Des Lâches.

Des chants latins.

…

Des jumeaux. L'un éventré et moi, attaché par des fers, impuissant.

Mes parents. L'un pendu à une morbide croix noire, et l'autre regardant ce spectacle avec le sourire.

Cela ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar.

Un immonde cauchemar.

Mais qu'avons-nous fait, pour mériter cela ? Pourquoi ma famille, souffre-t-elle autant ?

Oh mon Dieu… Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ?

…

Une longue chevelure blanche danse devant mes yeux. Ma mère, brisée par la folie.

Elle ricane d'un rire sinistre. Elle dirige vers moi un poignard d'argent, au niveau du ventre.

C'est à mon tour. Je n'y échapperai pas.

Un nouveau cri déchire l'obscurité.

Douleur.

Des tâches de sang sur le sol.

Un nouveau pentacle inversé se forme.

Mes forces me lâchent, aussi rapidement que le liquide pourpre qui s'échappe de moi.

Un précieux liquide…

…

Pourquoi ?

J'ai froid… Non j'ai chaud.

Trop chaud. J'étouffe presque.

Les fers autours de mes poignets me brulent.

Cette sensation aigüe.

Une allumette.

Orange.

Couleur prédominante.

Couleur des flammes qui m'entourent.

Je vais mourir incinéré.

…

La faucheuse arrive doucement, mais surement.

Pourquoi ?

Je ne sais pas. Je voudrais bien connaître la réponse.

Mais je ne l'aurai jamais.

Il y a des vérités que l'on ne doit pas connaître.

Pour notre propre bien.

…

C'est étrange.

Le temps passe et le feu destructeur ne m'atteint pas.

C'est singulier.

Un cercle lumineux autour de moi.

Le pentacle inversé se retourne.

Il revient comme il devrait être. Droit.

…

Un nom.

Mon nom crié par-dessus les flammes.

Une voix familière. Une voix très précieuse.

Une chevelure de feu. Des yeux émeraude pétillants.

Il est venu me chercher.

Ses bras m'entourent. Ils me protègent.

Fatigué, je me repose dedans.

…

Merci.

Merci de m'arracher de cet enfer.

OoOoO

La sonnerie retentit dans toute la maisonnette. Lavi Bookman grogna, mécontent d'être réveillé par le bruit. Il consentit tout de même à ouvrir un des ses yeux, embué par le sommeil, afin d'avoir une idée de l'heure. Il jeta un œil au réveil sur la table de chevet, juste à côté de son lit. Une heure du matin. Super, qui était le petit rigolo qui n'avait rien d'autre à faire, à part d'emmerder les gens à une heure où une personne raisonnable dort. Franchement, il y avait des personnes qui ne savaient pas se conduire.

L'adolescent préféra laisser de côté cet individu qui avait troublé son sommeil, et se réinstalla plus profondément dans sa couette bien chaude. Il referma son œil, et tenta de rejoindre les doux bras de Morphée.

Mais encore une fois, la personne sonna à nouveau. Il crut entendre son grand-père l'appeler, afin d'ouvrir la porte. Soupirant de lassitude, Lavi se dégagea de l'emprise réconfortante de sa couverture, et sortit de son lit. Il bailla négligemment et se gratta l'arrière du crâne, tout en massant ses cheveux roux flamboyants. Il se tourna vers le miroir sur la porte de son armoire, et put contempler son reflet fatigué. D'énormes cernes noirs soulignaient ses yeux verts suintant de liquide lacrymal, et sa chevelure partait dans tous les sens comme d'habitude. Son T-shirt vert foncé à grosses bretelles ainsi que son bermuda vert kaki style armée, étaient légèrement défraîchies et donnait au rouquin un air négligé.

« Mais quelle classe !, ironisa-t-il. C'est sûr, je vais faire craquer toutes les filles du lycée l'année prochaine… »

Et oui, à déjà 16 ans en classe de 3ème, pratiquement toutes les filles du collège étaient à ses pieds. En effet, il fallait avouer que Lavi était plutôt beau gosse, et avait comme autre atout un humour débordant. De plus, avoir un troisième de l'âge d'un garçon de la classe de Première était peu courant. De quoi faire tomber toutes les jolies filles. Et le principal concerné le savait plus que bien.

S'il n'était qu'en troisième à cet âge là, ce n'était pas parce qu'il était bête. Oh loin de ça. Il faisait _exprès_ d'être bête. Pourquoi cela ? Et bien, c'était toute une histoire… disons compliquée. Familiale. Ouai. On va dire les choses ainsi.

Après s'être observé sous toutes les coutures, il conclut que décidément, se réveiller trop tôt ne lui donnait aucun sex-appeal, et qu'il était temps qu'il ouvre à la porte de leur mystérieux visiteur à lui et à son papi. Il mit ses vieilles pantoufles vertes, et enclencha le mode « radar », dans le but d'éviter de se ramasser par terre sur un de ses nombreux bouquins qui trainent dans sa chambre. Et aussi pour s'abstenir de faire un magnifique roulé-boulé dans les escaliers.

Arrivé sain et sauf au rez-de-chaussée et toujours en mode radar, Lavi se dirigea vers la porte verte de l'entrée de sa maison. Il ouvrit brutalement celle-ci, et s'apprêta à gueuler contre le malheureux qui avait eut l'audace de le réveiller à une heure aussi matinale. Cependant en voyant la personne qui était sur le palier, le rouquin retient in-extremis son déferlement de remontrances et s'étonna de la présence de l'individu.

Cette personne n'était nul autre que Neah Walker, l'oncle de ses deux meilleurs amis et jumeaux Allen et Robin. Lavi connaissait ces derniers depuis la maternelle, et il passait pratiquement tout son temps avec eux, âgés de trois ans en moins. Ils étaient toujours fourrés ensemble, et ce, dans beaucoup d'activités. Inséparable serait le mot qui conviendrait le mieux pour sa relation entre lui, Allen et Robin. Les jumeaux habitaient avec leurs parents Mana (le grand frère de Neah) et Alice Walker, à une quinzaine de minutes de la maison du roux, dans un cottage bien coquet. Une proximité qui avait surement contribuée à la formation du lien presque inébranlable entre les trois compères.

Lavi observa l'oncle des jumeaux. Celui-ci était inhabituellement pâle, ses traits du visage étaient tirés, ses cheveux noirs avaient perdus leur éclat d'hantant. Il semblait plutôt nerveux, il triturait son vieux manteau beige dont le style datait du siècle dernier, et ses yeux trahissaient une inquiétude anormale. Ce qui était plutôt mauvais signe. Neah n'était pas du genre à s'inquiéter, ou du moins, à montrer ses angoisses. De plus, il ne viendrait pas déranger quelqu'un au beau milieu de la nuit, lorsqu'il n'avait aucune bonne raison de le faire.

Il n'existait qu'une seule réponse à son comportement singulier : un évènement sérieux et mauvais s'était déroulé. Et malgré lui, Lavi eut un mauvais pressentiment.

« Salut Neah. Que nous vaut le plaisir d'une visite si tardive ?, questionna le rouquin. Il s'est passé un truc grave ?

-En effet, confirma son interlocuteur. Puis-je m'entretenir avec ton Grand-père ? J'ai besoin d'aide de toute urgence !

-Ça ne peut pas attendre demain ?, demanda Lavi sachant pertinemment la réponse qui suivra.

-Non ! C'est réellement urgent ! »

L'adolescent soupira et appela son grand-père, tout en indiquant l'identité du visiteur. Il lui pria aussi de se dépêcher de venir à cause l'urgence de la situation.

Après quelques secondes d'attentes, Mr Bookman le grand père et la seule famille restante de Lavi fit son apparition devant l'entrée, habillé d'une robe de chambre écossaise à carreaux bleus et noirs. Du haut de ses un mètre quarante (sans l'espèce de chevelure grisâtre bizarre qui poussait sur sa tête), se cher bonhomme savait inspirer le respect, et possédait une culture et une sagesse fulgurante. Bon nombre de personnes, aimaient le consulter pour demander son avis sur tel problème, ou avoir des conseils pour des cas désespérés. Il était un peu le sage de la communauté de Guemps. Pour ce qui était du relationnel avec les deux frère Walker, il considérait ces deux là comme ses fils, remplaçant ses enfants morts tragiquement dans un accident de la route.

Le vieil homme remarqua immédiatement le trouble dans lequel était plongé Neah. Il se tourna vers son petit fils et lui demanda avec autorité :

« Allons Lavi aurais-tu donc oublié les bonnes manières que j'ai suées à t'enseigner ? Installe Neah dans le salon et va nous chercher une collation !

-Je ne suis pas l'esclave d'un vieux panda mal léché, grommela Lavi tout en s'apprêtant à obéir au surnommé panda.

- Ce n'est pas la peine ! », s'exclama Neah, interrompant par la même occasion le sermon que le vieux Bookman allait débiter à l'adolescent.

Un peu désarçonné par le comportement du jeune adulte, le vieil homme prit la parole :

« Bon, restons ici dans ce cas. Et bien Neah, c'est la première fois que je te vois dans un état pareil. Que s'était-t-il donc passé ? »

Son interlocuteur prit une inspiration, avant d'énoncer plus ou moins posément la raison de sa venue :

« C'est au sujet de mon frère Mana. Je me fais beaucoup de soucis pour lui et sa famille. Depuis qu'ils étaient partis pour des vacances il y a deux semaines dans l'est de l'Allemagne à Cologne, je ne recevais plus aucune nouvelle d'eux. J'avais beau essayé de les contacter, mais jamais ils ne répondaient. J'ai tenté d'appeler l'hôtel dans lequel ils étaient sensés se rendre, mais la secrétaire m'a informé qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais présentés à l'accueil. C'était comme si… ils avaient disparus de la surface du monde. Et je savais que cela n'était pas normal. Ce n'était pas le style de mon frère de ne donner aucune nouvelle derrière lui. »

Il s'interrompit dans son récit afin de reprendre sa respiration, laissant ainsi Lavi et son grand-père pensif. Il était vrai que c'était étrange, qu'ils n'avaient pas reçu un seul signe de vie depuis ces deux dernières semaines. Surtout en connaissant les deux jumeaux, qui pourtant se seraient pressés de raconter leurs découvertes et leurs joies à Lavi.

Mais présentement, il n'y avait rien. Que du vent.

Lavi aussi avait ressentit ce malaise ces dernières semaines. Cependant, il avait délaissé cette impression dérangeante de côté, pensant que ce n'était pas rationnel, qu'Allen et Robin avaient beaucoup de choses à faire, et qu'il s'inquiétait pour rien. Mais même si Neah, la personne qui était le plus proche de Mana hormis sa femme, ne recevait rien, c'est qu'il y avait un problème.

« Toutefois cette nuit, reprit Neah, quelque chose changea. À la suite d'un rêve particulièrement éprouvant, le téléphone sonna dans mon salon. Il était aux alentours de minuit trente. Réveillé et intrigué, je répondis à l'appel téléphonique. Quel ne fut pas ma surprise en entendant la voix de mon neveu Allen, qui me suppliait de venir en aide à lui et au reste de sa famille ! D'après les descriptions quelques peu sibyllines qu'il me confia, la nuit où ils sont partis en voyage, ils avaient été kidnappé par d'étranges personnes habillés avec des capes rouges. Pendant plusieurs jours, ils furent séquestrés dans une cave, dont ils ne voyaient pas la lumière du soleil. Je n'ai pas très bien saisi ce qui s'est passé ensuite. Il a raccroché brutalement. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai compris qu'ils étaient en ce moment même dans leur maison, emprisonné par… ces personnes…qui vont… »

La voix du brun s'éteignit dans un murmure, comme s'il ne voulait pas avouer une vérité insupportable.

« Ils vont faire quoi ? », s'enquit Lavi brulant de savoir ce qui est arrivé à ses amis.

Neah reprit son souffle, et prononça dans un murmure :

« Faire un sacrifice humain. »

Bookman haussa les sourcils, et le rouquin sursauta en hurlant :

« QUOI !? »

Devant leurs mines interdites et choquées, le jeune homme confirma ses propos :

« En effet. Moi aussi au départ j'ai eu du mal à le croire… Mais Allen ne ferait certainement pas ce genre de blague. Il avait l'air tellement désespéré…C'est pour cela qu'après cet appel, je me suis dépêché de venir chez vous, pour demander de l'aide. »

Lavi, droit comme un i, les yeux dans le vague, cogitait en silence. Si les paroles de Neah s'avèrent être exacts, cela veut dire qu'Allen et Robin, ainsi que leurs parents sont en danger ! Dans ce cas, il ne pouvait pas rester là, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose pour les sauver. Même si cela revenait à se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

« Merde ! », s'écria-t-il.

D'un geste spontané, il s'élança vers Neah, le poussa de la porte d'entrée, et sortit dans le jardin. Il courut vers le portail, et partit dans la rue. S'il courait assez vite malgré l'obscurité, il pourrait arriver chez les Walker en dix minutes. Il crut vaguement entendre son grand-père lui crier dessus, afin qu'il revienne chez lui. Mais il ne l'écouta pas. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était de retrouver Allen et Robin, ainsi que leurs parents saints et saufs.

Ils devaient vivre.

_« Faîtes que vous soyez vivant… »_

C'était une nuit de pleine Lune, aucun nuage ne cachait l'astre qui intrigue les hommes depuis des millénaires. Les rayons blancs permettaient à Lavi de mieux se repérer dans la nuit, en aidant les lampadaires à éclairer les rues. Enfin, dans l'unique départementale qui traversait le village. Car dans les autres petites rues, les lampadaires étaient quasi-inexistants. Guemps n'est qu'une petite commune du département du Pas-de-Calais. Pas besoin de se fouler des masses pour installer des réverbères dignes de ce nom.

Encore sept minutes.

Un petit vent frai se leva, rafraichissant sommairement l'air déjà plutôt doux en ce 26 juillet. On était en été et pourtant, on avait l'impression de n'être qu'au printemps. Lavi frissonna légèrement, le pyjama n'étant pas le meilleur vêtement pour se promener dehors. Il aurait dû prendre un gilet avant de foncer tête baissé. Pour se réchauffer un peu, il accéléra et agrandit ses foulées.

Encore cinq minutes.

Ses pas raisonnaient dans la rue vide de tout passant. Son souffle se fit plus attelant. Ses poumons commençaient à prendre feu. Il fatiguait. Il fallait qu'il se ménage un peu. Mais il ne le fit point. Car il devait absolument retrouver les Walker.

Encore trois minutes.

Il vit un point lumineux rougeâtre en direction de la résidence de ses amis. Alarmé, il augmenta encore sa vitesse, pour se retrouver plus rapidement sur les lieux.

Encore une minute.

L'image des flammes ravageant le cottage des Walker le remplit d'horreur. Il eut l'impression que son cœur fit un saut de trois mètres dans sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas possible hein ? Ce n'était qu'une illusion d'un cauchemar. Mais l'odeur de fumée présente dans l'air ne pouvait qu'être réelle.

Encore trente secondes.

Il ne réfléchit pas. Il continua d'avancer, de courir droit vers l'incendie. Il n'était plus qu'un automate. Il devait vérifier qu'il n'y avait plus personne à l'intérieur. D'un coup de pied, il ouvrit la porte principale là où le feu n'avait pas encore commencé son travail, et entra dans cette fournaise.

Zéro seconde.

Il y faisait affreusement chaud. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer à cause de toute la fumée opaque. Il mit son bras devant sa bouche et son nez, pour restreindre les inhalations en monoxyde de carbone. Il suivit le couloir de l'entrée limite en aveugle, à cause de l'opacité qui régnait en ces lieux.

Un craquement au dessus de sa tête attira son attention. Il leva les yeux et remarqua que le plafond s'affaissait. Il devait faire vite.

Lavi se dirigea vers la porte au fond du couloir. Plus il avançait, plus la température semblait augmenter. Un grand crac retentit derrière lui, suivit du bruit sourd d'un éboulement. Il se retourna et vit que les planches du plafond se sont écroulées, bloquant le passage. Rongées par les flammes, elles n'avaient pas supporté de porter un poids bien conséquent des objets qui meublaient l'étage. À cause de cela, le rouquin était condamné à aller droit devant lui.

Le temps pressait. Il ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment ici. L'écroulement le lui démontrait bien.

Il ouvrit la porte qui était devant lui, et qui donnait sur le séjour. Immédiatement, une chaleur encore plus suffocante lui arriva en pleine figure. Et surtout…une scène des plus abominables se dressait sous ses yeux.

Tous les meubles qui constituaient cette pièce ont été repoussés sur les côtés, et étaient en train de bruler tranquillement. Sur les murs pas encore anéantis, de différents et de singuliers symboles avaient été peints en rouge. Ces signes ressemblaient à des runes mayas. La peinture utilisée pour les dessins avait d'ailleurs un aspect qui faisait penser étrangement à du sang… Mais ce n'était pas le pire. Au centre de la pièce, au-dessus d'un pentacle enfermé dans un cercle, se trouvait le corps inanimé de Mana, pendu à une poutre avec une corde autour du cou. Des flammes irradiaient de la forme géométrique au sol, et semblaient essayer de consumer le cadavre juste au-dessus d'elle.

« Oh mon Dieu… », murmura l'adolescent.

Il porta la main à son visage. Il était arrivé vraiment trop tard. Même s'il n'y avait que la dépouille de Mana, il n'y avait que peu de chance pour que le reste de la famille soit épargnée.

« Allen…Robin... »

La main qu'il avait sur le visage, se déplaça au niveau de son cœur. Ce qu'il avait mal à cet endroit là. Comme si on lui plantait littéralement une dague dans cet organe si précieux et si fragile. Plus jamais il ne reverra ses amis, qui étaient inestimables à ses yeux. Plus jamais ils ne se taperont des délires ensemble. Plus jamais ils n'iront dormir à la belle étoile, et contempler les étoiles. Plus jamais ils ne se soutiendront, lorsqu'un des leur aurait un problème.

Mana ou Alice ne seront plus là pour les accueillir, avec leurs fabuleux sourires. Neah ne pourra plus compter sur son frère, ou lui venir en aide. Le vieux Panda, et les autres adultes ne bueront plus le thé, pendant qu'eux les sales mioches joueront avec des jeux vidéos.

Plus rien ne sera comme avant. Ils ne souriront plus ensemble.

Un petit gémissement sur sa gauche attira son attention. Son cœur rata un battement. Peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu, qu'il reste un petit espoir qu'il y ait des survivants. Alors dans un effort désespéré, il retenu ce mince fil d'espérance. Il tourna la tête dans la direction du bruit. Mais des flammes l'empêchaient de voir qu'est-ce qui a émis le son.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? Allen ? Robin ? Mme Walker ? », interrogea-t-il.

Pas de réponse. Pourtant, Lavi était sûr d'avoir entendu quelqu'un. Et il devait aller vérifier.

Sans crainte, il marcha vers les flammes. Serait-ce dû à cette espérance, qu'il fit quelque chose d'aussi stupide ? Peut-être bien que oui. Mais chose curieuse, les langues de feu s'écartèrent sur son chemin, et laissèrent ainsi passer le rouquin. Il ne s'en formalisa pas. Il avait plus important à faire que de s'étonner sur des évènements paranormaux. Retrouver les personnes qui lui étaient chères par exemple.

Lorsque les flammes eurent finit de se décaler, il aperçut une forme blanche bien familière. C'était un adolescent, assis sur ses genoux, la tête basse, tant était que l'on ne pouvait que remarquer sa couleur de cheveux inhabituelle pour quelqu'un de son âge : blanche. Bien que maintenant à cause de la crasse causée par l'incendie, cela n'était plus totalement le cas. Le garçon était retenu sur le mur derrière lui, par des fers qui lui enserraient fermement ses poignets. Une énorme tâche de sang au niveau de son abdomen tachait la chemise immaculée de son propriétaire, et une flaque de ce même liquide pourpre s'étendait à ses pieds.

Lavi sentit son ventre se nouer en découvrant l'identité de la personne en face de lui.

« ALLEN ! », hurla-t-il en se précipitant sur lui.

Le rouquin s'agenouilla devant son ami, lui prit son menton entre ses doigts, et souleva sa tête. Les yeux de l'albinos étaient clos. Lavi tata un peu la joue blanche de l'adolescent assoupi, essayant de le réveiller. Mais peine perdue. Les paupières restaient désespérément fermées. L'ainé sentit la panique l'envahir une nouvelle fois.

Allen ne devait pas mourir ! Il n'en avait pas le droit ! Lui, Lavi ferait n'importe quoi pour sauver son ami.

Il décida alors de tenter une approche plus directe. Il plaça ses mains sur les épaules du plus jeune et le secoua avec l'énergie du désespoir.

« Allez Allen ! Réveille-toi ! »

Tout doucement, dans un effet presque irréel, les paupières de l'albinos s'ouvrirent pour révéler deux prunelles argentées. Ses yeux miroitaient les flammes orangées, ce qui donnait un aspect sanguin sur ses traits. Ses lèvres sèches remuèrent imperceptiblement et murmuraient :

« La…vi… »

Un petit sourire s'inscrit sur sa bouche et de petites larmes apparaissaient au coin des paupières, sans pour autant qu'Allen ne les laissa couler. Devant ce sourire, Lavi ne put s'empêcher de sourire en retour. Ce qu'il était soulagé. Allen était vivant. En mauvais état certes, mais en vie. Et c'était le plus important. Il leva sa main pour la diriger vers les cheveux de son ami, et les ébouriffa.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Allen. Je vais te sortir de là. »

L'albinos remua la tête de haut en bas, démontrant son accord. Lavi observa plus précisément les fers auxquels était attaché le cadet. Ils étaient fixés au mur, et reliaient le captif à de sorte de bracelets accrochés à ses poignets. Sur chaque bracelet de fer, une serrure s'y trouvait, empêchant ainsi de délivrer son ami. Il fallait la clef, ou sinon c'était peine perdue pour libérer Allen de ce putain de brasier.

Mais la grande question était : où était cette satanée clef ?

Le rouquin balaya du regard la pièce enflammée. Pas la moindre trace d'une clef. Il se retourna vers Allen et lui demanda d'une voix douce :

« Hey… Allen. Est-ce que tu sais où tes ravisseurs ont mis la clef de tes chaînes ? »

Son ami hocha la tête en guise de réponse. Il répondit d'une voix déraillée :

« Elle… est accrochée à mon cou. »

Lavi fronça les sourcils. Il déboutonna les deux premiers boutons de la chemise du blessé, et vit qu'en effet une petite clef accrochée à un cordon noir. Quelle abomination. Retenir quelqu'un captif et lui laisser la clef de la délivrance sous les yeux et hors d'atteinte, c'était monstrueux. Ces gens n'avaient aucuns scrupules. Il décrocha vivement la cordelette et se saisit de la clef. Prestement, il déverrouilla les deux serrures, ce qui entraina la chute du corps de son ami sur son torse. Avec des gestes plus doux, il prit Allen dans ses bras, en faisant attention de ne pas aggraver sa blessure à l'abdomen.

Il se releva, cherchant du regard une sortie pas trop risquée pour lui et son chargement. Il avisa la fenêtre encore non enflammée, juste à côté de l'endroit où était retenu Allen. Il s'y précipita et tenta de l'ouvrir. En vain. L'ouverture restait bloquée. Il força un plus sur la poignée de la fenêtre. Mais elle ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. La fenêtre demeurait obstinément fermée.

Lavi marmonna un juron dans sa barbe inexistante. Il était si près du but ! Et il ne pouvait pas sortir. Les circonstances pouvaient être si cruelles. Il jeta un œil sur Allen. Son ami avait de nouveau fermé les yeux, et sa tête reposait contre sa poitrine. Pas bon du tout ça. Bon il n'avait pas le choix. S'il voulait sortir vivant de ce brasier, il allait falloir qu'il brise la fenêtre. Il redéposa Allen par terre, et comme un malade, il donna un grand coup d'épaule dans la vitre. Vive l'imitation des films quoi… Mais bien évidement, ça ne marcha guère. Il réessaya un second coup, mais là encore il échoua.

L'énervement commença à gagner le rouquin, qui abattit son poing gauche sur la vitre brulante. Tout ce qu'il y gagna, ce fut une sourde douleur à son poing et une sensation de brulure. Il en avait marre de cette situation catastrophique. Il n'avait pas envie de mourir ici. Il voulait sauver Allen de ce putain d'enfer. Non, il n'avait pas le droit de s'énerver maintenant. Il fallait qu'il se calme pour trouver une solution à son problème. Il inspira un bon coup l'air intoxiqué de la baraque en flamme. Il se sentit étouffer. Et merde. En voilà une autre complication. S'ils ne sortaient pas rapidement d'ici, ils risquaient de s'asphyxier avec le monoxyde de carbone présent dans l'atmosphère. Génial.

Bon, si avec ses épaules il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir la fenêtre, il n'avait qu'à tenter de briser la vitre avec un objet. Cela aurait plus de chance de fonctionner. Il étudia la pièce dans tous les coins qu'il pouvait voir. Bingo ! Une barre de fer se tenait par terre, à un mètre de lui. Il accourra vers l'objet et la prit entre ses mains. Il lâcha un hurlement et laissa retomber la barre. Il avait complètement oublié qu'à cause de l'incendie, cette barre avait emmagasiné la chaleur de la pièce et était devenue brulante. Il soupira. Il n'avait pas trop de possibilités s'il voulait s'échapper de cet endroit.

En serrant les dents, il reprit la barre de fer, et se dépêcha de débloquer l'ouverture. La vitre se brisa, et il put enfin relâcher l'objet brulant. Un gémissement de douleur filtra entre ses lèvres. Il observa ses mains : elles étaient sacrément brulées. D'énormes cloques blanches s'étaient développées sur la paume, ainsi que sur les doigts. En espérant qu'un jour il pourra guérir, il saisit délicatement son ami à terre (ce qui fit un mal de chien avec des mains dans un état critique), et avec précaution, il put enfin quitter la maison.

L'air frais lui fouetta son visage. Ce qui était agréable après la chaleur infernale. Au loin il pouvait voir les sirènes de la police, des pompiers et du SAMU. Neah et son grand-père ont dû appeler les autorités. Il soupira de soulagement, et resserra son étreinte sur son chargement.

« Enfin…on s'en est sorti Allen ! », s'écria Lavi.

Pas de réponse. Car la respiration de son petit protégé s'était arrêtée.

_À suivre..._

* * *

**Voili voilou ! J'espère que cela vous ait plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir, et en plus ça me motive pour écrire plus rapidement la suite...**

**...**

**Comment ça, c'est du chantage caché ?**

**Et encore une fois...si vous voyez des fautes impardonnables, n'hésitez pas à les signaler ! ;p**

**Bye !**


	2. Chapter 1

**Salut la compagnie !**

**Oui, je sais... cela fait à peu près trois mois que je n'ai rien publié. Pourquoi cela ? Pris de court par la rentrée. Trop de devoirs... Et puis j'avais eut de gros problèmes à rédiger ce chapitre. Notamment au choix des POV. Alors, s'il y a un "me", à la place d'un logique "se", c'est juste parce qu'au départ, je voulais écrire à la première personne. Puis finalement, je me suis rétractée. Et j'ai dû réemployer correctement tous les adjectifs possessifs, etc.**

**En plus, je n'aime pas ce chapitre. Il est trop...culcul la praline ? Certains personnages trop OOC ? Bref. On change de ton avec ce premier chapitre. J'ai essayé de mettre un peu "d'angoisse" ici... mais est-ce que ça a réussit... mystère et boule de gomme. À part ça, peut être pas mal de fluffy sans en être totalement. Avec une connerie au milieu. Bref, un chapitre bizarre. Une sorte de 2ème prologue en plus calme.**

**Sinon, merci pour vos commentaire, vos fav' et vos suivis ! Je remercie également Ruize-chan pour ses petites remarques/corrections au précédant chapitre.**

_**Shakespeare:**_**Contente de constater que tu y étais à fond ! J'espère que je reproduirais le même effet, dans la suite. Et effet, écouter Simple and Clean, c'est vraiment à se taper le cul par terre. Dans ce contexte là bien entendu ! xD. D'ailleurs, cette musique commence à me saouler. Il faudrait vraiment qu'ils pensent à changer de registre chez Kingdom Hearts... Héhéhé. J'adore faire des fin sadiques. Il y en aura souvent...**

**Allez, pour finir, une petite playiste par partie, chose que j'oublie toujours de faire :**

**1ère partie : "Fairyland" de Angelzoom/ 2ème : "Distant from you", puis "Ever After" de Kingdom Hearts 3D/3ème: rien/4ème partie : "Le Printemps" de Vivaldi/ 5ème partie : "Xehanort" de Kingdom Hearts birth by sleep.**

**En vous souhaitant une agréable lecture...**

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : Départ.**_

L'Obscurité… Elle est partout.

Je n'y vois rien. Mes yeux ne peuvent percer le noir sans lumière.

L'air est glacé.

J'ai froid. Il n'y a aucune source de chaleur.

Et une chose est sûre…c'est que je suis seul.

Ou peut-être pas.

Car un murmure résonne dans la nuit pour me briser.

_« Dépèce-le, immole-le, torture-le. »_

Non…Pourquoi ?

_« Dépèce-le, étripe-le, supprime-le. »_

Pourquoi devrais-je faire cela ?

_« Dépèce-le, poignarde-le, égorge-le. »_

Non…pourquoi devrais-je t'écouter ? Toi qui te caches dans l'Ombre ?

_« Dépèce-le, lapide-le, extermine-le. »_

Arrête ! Arrête de dire de telles sottises !

_« Tue-le…Allen. »_

Arrête… Pourquoi devrais-je tuer ?

_« Tue-le Allen. Car tu es…_

Stop ! Fini les absurdités !

_Un ******. _

Non !

Une silhouette se dessine dans les Ténèbres qui m'entourent. Elle porte une cape rouge. La même cape écarlate que cette nuit là.

Une nuit de cauchemar.

Une nuit de sang.

Une nuit de feu.

Une main fine et pâle sort du tissu maudit. Elle serait presque belle s'il n'y avait pas ce signe maudit gravé sur le dos.

Ce maudit pentacle. Quel laid symbole.

Elle se dirige vers moi afin de m'attraper.

Je recule vivement. Enfin je crois. Car dans ces Ténèbres Absolues, il y est difficile de s'y repérer.

La main réussit à agripper mon poignet.

Des frissons parcourent ma colonne vertébrale.

Le contact est glacé, encore plus gelé que le froid polaire du Nord.

La froideur d'un cadavre.

La froideur de la mort.

Non.

Je veux m'échapper. Je veux revoir la Lumière du Soleil et de la Lune. Je veux ressentir le vent qui souffle sur mon visage. Je veux ressentir la chaleur sur ma peau. Je veux écouter les chants des oiseaux.

Je veux vivre dans un monde coloré ! Mon monde ! Pas celui-ci !

Pas un monde d'Abysse où il n'y a rien….si ce n'est le froid et la solitude. Avec un démon cadavérique comme seule compagnie.

Non… Je dois m'échapper.

Car je veux les revoir. Je veux rire avec eux. Je veux regarder encore leurs sourires. Je veux entendre le son chaleureux de leur voix.

Car ils sont mes précieux amis.

Car ils sont ma famille.

Car ils me sont importants.

Car ils sont tous ce qui me reste…

La créature s'est emparée de mon cou de ses deux mains sans que je ne la remarque.

Elle serre.

Elle serre.

Elle serre de toutes ses forces.

J'étouffe.

J'étouffe.

J'étouffe.

Mes forces me quittent.

Je vais mourir asphyxié.

Je vais mourir dans un monde incolore.

Je vais mourir dans un monde glacé.

Je vais mourir sans vous avoir dit « _good bye ». _

Non.

Je ne veux pas mourir.

Je ne vais pas mourir.

Je vais vivre.

Dans un dernier effort, je lève mes bras. Je les pose sur celles de la créature.

Encore ce contact glacial.

Je serre difficilement. Et je pousse. Je pousse loin de moi la chose.

Elle n'a pas beaucoup de force.

Mais en contre partie…le froid gagne en intensité. Pourquoi ?

Mon souffle se fait court. Mon cœur gèle.

Je ne sens plus mes membres. Ni mes mains, ni mes pieds.

Encore un effort… _s'il vous plait_ !

_« Réveille-toi ! »!_

S'il vous plait…

« _Allen ! »_

Aidez-moi à me réveiller…

OoOoO

Il ouvrit brutalement ses yeux argentés, la respiration haletante. Il avait mal à la gorge. Comme si quelqu'un avait essayé de l'étrangler. Et à chaque fois qu'il inspirait ou expirait, une douleur sourde se propageait dans son cou. Punaise…ce qu'il avait du mal à respirer…

« Allen ! »

Il tourna la tête vers la personne qui l'avait appelée. Assis sur le rebord du lit, la main sur son épaule, un rouquin le regardait de ses yeux verts avec inquiétude. Lavi Bookman, son meilleur ami. Spontanément, les sourcils froncés, Lavi mit sa deuxième main au niveau de la hanche d'Allen, et l'aida à se relever. L'albinos hocha la tête en guise de remerciement.

En observant vaguement les lieux, il reconnu sa chambre, plongée dans la pénombre. Les murs étaient recouverts d'une de ces tapisseries à l'ancienne, avec comme motif des fleurs des champs, et du lierre faisait office de jointure entre les fleurs dessinées. Si on se pressait le nez sur le mur, on pourrait ressentir l'odeur caractéristique des vieilles habitations, celles qui sentaient le renfermé et la poussière. Le parterre était fait de bois sombre, qui avait tendance à grincer quand on marchait dessus. Un lit en fer forgé, sur lequel il dormait, se trouvait sur le côté droit de la pièce. Au milieu de la chambre, un matelas était négligemment posé sur le sol, la couche de Lavi. Se situait sur l'extrême gauche, un bureau imposant en bois de chêne. Dessus, dans une organisation presque militaire était rangée dans chaque tiroir la paperasse, les livres scolaires étaient posés en colonnes parfaites et une rangée de mangas et de BD prenait place sur une étagère fixée sur le plan de travail, afin de gagner de la place.

La voix, légèrement chuchotée, de son ami retentit dans la pièce :

« Encore un cauchemar… N'est-ce pas ? »

Allen acquiesça avec sa tête, toujours en haletant, son corps voulant retrouver le souffle qu'il avait perdu. Bon sang de bonsoir, qu'est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné pour que cette crise passe plus vite ! Oh, comme il détestait tant de montrer de telles faiblesses !

Lavi remarquant que l'état de son ami ne s'améliorait guère, le prit dans ses bras dans une accolade réconfortante. Guère surpris par son geste, Allen enfuit instantanément sa tête dans le cou halé, et inspira à fond l'odeur de thé vert et de jasmin qui se dégageait de mon ami. Doucement, à chaque inspiration, à chaque inhalation de cet arôme propre au rouquin, sa respiration se calma. C'était cela qu'il appréciait le plus chez Lavi. Sa présence contre lui, cette main dans son dos qui faisait des allers-retours en suivant la colonne vertébrale par-dessus sa chemise de nuit blanche, cette étreinte ni trop serrée, ni trop lâche… Sa compagnie toute entière le détendait. Surtout après ses cauchemars. Et le rouquin était bien le seul, qui le plongeait dans cet effet salvateur.

Au fil du temps, c'était devenu un peu comme une sorte de rituel entre eux deux. Depuis cette tragique nuit d'il y a deux ans, lorsqu'il s'était réveillé dans une chambre blanche et aseptisée à l'extrême un mois plus tard, ses souvenirs confus se mélangeant à mon imaginaire venaient le hanter chaque nuit. Et cela, à son plus grand regret.

Lavi avait été là à son réveil, assis sur un fauteuil, la main gauche et chaude sur sa main droite et froide, la tête penchée sur le côté, les yeux fermés, les cils emprisonnant sûrement quelques gouttes de larmes, et un peu de bave coulant de sa bouche entrouverte. Il faisait encore nuit. L'aube n'allait pas tarder à se lever. Allen avait pu le remarquer grâce à la grande fenêtre qui se situait derrière son ami assoupi. Les quelques lueurs orangées et rosées avaient apparu à l'horizon, et s'étaient reflétées sur les cheveux de feu de Lavi. Ce fut ainsi que ce dernier s'était réveillé à son tour, avec comme cadeau, le réveil de son compère endormi.

Visiblement soulagé, Lavi s'était levé de son fauteuil et avait enlacé si fortement l'albinos, que ce dernier avait cru qu'il allait s'étouffer. Mais le miraculé s'était laissé faire. Car il ne comprenait que trop bien les émotions néfastes qui s'étaient emparé du rouquin... Et quelque part, il s'en voulait un peu d'être la cause de tels sentiments. De cette peur…

Mais…sa voix fatiguée avait retenti doucement dans la pièce :

« Nous sommes en vie. »

C'était tout ce qu'il y avait à dire. Et Allen savait que c'était le bon moment, pour se rendre compte de l'importance de cette mystérieuse force qu'est la vie. Il avait encore tant de choses à accomplir, tant d'opportunités à saisir, et tellement de temps à partager. Non, même s'il s'était retrouvé au Paradis, la sensation amère d'avoir raté quelque chose l'aurait tenaillé et dégoûté.

Il était heureux d'être vivant. Il était heureux d'être en chair et en os, de pouvoir se mouvoir, de parler, de rire…de vivre tout simplement. Et il l'était d'autant plus que Lavi ne s'était pas blessé grièvement. Les brûlures au second degré du rouquin avaient vite guéries. Ce fut l'affaire de deux mois. Tandis que lui, d'après les médecins, il avait eut une sacrée chance que la blessure causée par la dague ne fut pas si profonde. Aucun organe n'avait été touché. Il lui avait fallu encore un bon mois après son réveil, pour pouvoir se lever correctement sans aucunes douleurs, ni gènes.

Les policiers n'avaient trouvé que le cadavre carbonisé de Mana. Mort par pendaison. Le corps de Robin n'avait jamais été retrouvé, et pas plus de trace d'Alice, de cette mère indigne qui avait sombré dans la folie. Le cottage avait été réduit en un tas de cendre, et il ne restait guère que les murs du rez-de-chaussée qui étaient encore debout. Allen était donc devenu orphelin et sans abri en une seule nuit.

Après son séjour à l'hôpital, se fut Neah qui se chargea de s'occuper d'Allen. L'oncle de l'adolescent avait préféré déménager en ville, plutôt que de rester dans cette campagne, là où les souvenirs affluaient sans cesse. Lavi avait souhaité les suivre, afin de les accompagner dans cette dure épreuve. Il avait fait pieds et mains pour convaincre son vieux grand père, un brin trop autoritaire. Ce dernier sachant que le rouquin était peu enclin à ce genre de caprice, avait fini par agréer à la demande de son petit fils.

Ils vivaient désormais en appartement, près du parc de la Citadelle à Lille.

Le temps passa… Et les vieux évènements morbides ne se gênaient pas pour venir narguer Allen chaque nuit. Sous la forme de cauchemars. Et il n'y avait rien de plus détestable, que de traîner toute sa vie, de tels fardeaux. Ces souvenirs, ces regrets, ces sensations d'impuissance… ils poursuivaient l'adolescent partout, le dévoraient et le consumaient. Point de répit. Comme si les Furies; ces cruels esprits vengeurs voulaient le châtier de son inaptitude de protéger les siens, en lui murmurant de douces paroles emplies de poison pour le rendre fou.

Il n'y avait plus qu'une seule échappatoire. Les ignorer. Et au final, essayer d'oublier le passé. Mais cela était bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Car ses mauvais rêves ne voulaient pas le quitter. Sans cesse, il replongeait dans cette histoire morbide, digne d'un film d'horreur. Morphée n'était guère magnanime.

Pourtant, Allen se forçait de continuer à avancer. Malgré son passé devenu néfaste, malgré le fait qu'il était le seul survivant avec Lavi de cet enfer sur terre, il devait aller de l'avant. Sinon, ce serait comme déshonorer l'acharnement dont avait fait preuve son meilleur ami pour le sauver. Et ça, il se le refusait.

Un doigt se posant à la base de son cou près de la clavicule, le fit revenir au présent. Intrigué, Allen releva sa tête vers celle de Lavi, lui demandant silencieusement du regard ce qui ne collait pas. Le rouquin ne répondit pas tout de suite, ses yeux étant concentrés sur un point que seul lui semblait voir. Son index commença à tracer une ligne imaginaire sur la jonction entre le cou du cadet et le reste du corps, en une douce caresse. Allen se figea un instant. Jamais auparavant son meilleur ami n'avait prit l'initiative d'un contact aussi rapproché avec lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ?

« Je crois que… Tu devrais te regarder dans une glace Allen », murmura Lavi.

Il relâcha son étreinte afin de libérer son ami. Et plus qu'intrigué par les paroles de son rouquin préféré, Allen sauta du lit, ouvrit à grande volée la porte en bois de sa chambre, et se précipita jusqu'à la salle de bain au fond du couloir à droite de sa chambre. Il entra prestement dans la pièce, et se dirigea vers le miroir en face de lui. Il reconnut sans mal son reflet dans la glace, avec des cheveux blancs en bataille, un visage pâle, des yeux gris légèrement dans les vagues, et surtout… des traces violacées sur son cou. Des marques de strangulation.

Ah. Ce n'était que ça. Juste de simples bleus.

Cela expliquait l'étrange douleur à sa gorge lors de son réveil. Par automatisme, Allen posa une de ses mains sur ces traces, comme pour s'assurer qu'elles étaient bien présentes. Mais… comment avaient-elles pu apparaître ?

« C'est effrayant… N'est-ce pas ? »

Lavi venait d'entrer dans la pièce, et se tenait juste derrière son ami en fixant le cou reflété sur le miroir. Le cadet acquiesça machinalement à ses paroles. Lui, il n'était pas plus effrayé que ça. Bien que ce n'était pas normal. Il était juste curieux de comment cela avait pu se produire. Pourtant, lorsque c'était au tour d'un de ses proches de recevoir une blessure, il était plutôt du genre à s'inquiéter, et à être aux petits soins de la personne concernée.

Peut-être parce qu'il ne voulait pas être un poids, et qu'il savait ô combien la sensation d'inquiétude est désagréable. Il voulait au moins épargner cela aux autres.

Lavi enchaîna :

« C'est dingue. Je suis sorti de ta chambre pour aller boire quelque chose, et quand je suis revenu, tu étais en train d'agoniser en gémissant dans ton lit pour je ne sais quelle raison. J'avais tout de suite songé à un nouveau cauchemar de ta part, alors je t'ai réveillé. »

Il fit une pause, afin de se gratter l'arrière de son crâne. Puis, les yeux toujours posés sur l'image de la nuque d'Allen qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, il reprit la parole :

« Ces ecchymoses… Tu ne les avais pas hier. Pourtant, à part toi, il n'y avait personne dans cette chambre. Je ne vois pas comment et qui à part un fantôme aurait pu te les faire… »

Allen acquiesça de la tête. Il était vrai qu'en y repensant plus profondément, il était clair que c'était bizarre. Et surtout inquiétant. En effet, comment sa peau avait pu être marquée de la sorte pendant son sommeil, alors qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui dans la pièce ? Finalement, son ventre se noua un peu face à cette réalité…un peu beaucoup irréelle.

Allen secoua sa caboche de consternation. Impossible de comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Et le comment du pourquoi. Et puis… :

« Allons Lavi. Les fantômes…ça n'existent pas… Pas vrai ?

- Ben figure toi qu'avec cette mésaventure, je commence à me poser des questions. »

Des fantômes ? N'importe quoi ! L'albinos se retourna vers son ami, en levant ses yeux vers le plafond et en soupirant. Lavi pouvait être désespérant parfois. Mais c'était ce qui faisait son charme. Un charme qui lui plaisait bien d'ailleurs.

« Ben ouais, à part des esprits mal attentionnés, qui aurait pu te faire ça ? Bon, si tu veux, on peut échanger les fantômes par des petits hommes verts qui possèdent la faculté de se rendre invisible. Qu'en penses-tu ?, railla Lavi.

- Je ne sais pas. Oh mais si ! J'en vois un juste derrière toi !, se prit Allen au jeu. Il est invisible, mais ce n'est pas grave, je l'vois quand même !

- Oh mon Dieu ! Il me veut me prouver toute son affection, en me mangeant à l'armoricaine ! »

Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux, puis éclatèrent de rire. Il y avait de quoi ironiser. Quelques secondes auparavant, les deux compères flippaient limite devant un évènement incompréhensible, puis ils en venaient à délirer sur des martiens invisibles. Pour un témoin extérieur, cela aurait été consternant.

Pourtant, ce genre de situation n'était pas rare. Il leurs arrivait parfois souvent même d'être atteint par une crise de rire hystérique et autres idioties de ce genre. _"Cela permet de garder le moral"_, comme le disait souvent Lavi.

Quoi qu'il en fût, leurs rires ont dû fortement se répercuter sur le carrelage blanc qui tapissait les murs de la salle de bain, et se propager dans tout l'appartement de l'oncle d'Allen. En effet, Road la fille de Neah ouvrit brutalement la porte derrière Lavi avec son pied, l'assommant presque au passage. Sa silhouette menue apparue sur le pan de la porte, avec sa robe de nuit blanche à bretelles et arrivant jusqu'à la moitié de ses cuisses, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine, une mine boudeuse sur son visage et les cheveux bleutés encore plus en pétards qu'à l'accoutumé.

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire un peu plus de bruits ? Histoire que demain, on soit aussi crevé que des rats d'égouts écrabouillés par des bagnoles sur la chaussée ?! »

Charmante comparaison. Et bien la petite cousine du _blandinet_ âgée quatorze ans n'en manquait pas. "_À force de vivre avec elle, on s'habitue à ses expressions hautement littéraires"_, s'évertuait à déclarer Tyki, le frère aîné de Road.

« Désolé Road, s'excusa Allen entre deux rires. On va arrêter... bientôt.

- Ah et pour toi, bientôt, c'est trois heures ?, répliqua-t-elle.

- Allons Road, déclara Lavi venant d'amortir le choc de la porte contre son crâne. Tu ne vois pas les petits martiens invisibles qui hantent cette pièce ?

- Bordel, c'que tu peux être con Lavi…, marmonna Road. »

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons, et alla surement se coucher dans sa chambre. Du moins, ce fut ce que supposa Allen.

Après avoir réussi à calmer leurs fous rires, les deux inséparables regagnèrent leur chambre commune pour tenter de rattraper les minutes de sommeil qu'ils avaient perdues en se réveillant. Arrivé à destination, Lavi se jeta d'un bond sur son matelas par terre, et s'écrasa la face sur son oreiller. Il soupira d'aise, et marmonna qu'il avait hâte d'être demain. Allen rigola doucement devant la décontraction dont le rouquin faisait preuve. À son tour, il s'installa dans son lit, sous ses draps. Alors que Lavi allait se couvrir avec sa couverture et s'enfoncer un peu plus profondément dans la chaleur du matelas, il s'écria et sauta de la même façon que Pat Hibulaire lorsqu'il se prend une bonne raclée hors de sa couche :

« Mais que foutent ici les crottes de Timcampy ?! »

Allen ne put empêcher un nouveau fou rire prendre possession de son corps et de son âme. Il y avait désormais un nouveau mystère à résoudre. Et de la plus grande importance.

Mais qui avait donc mit les excréments du chat dans la couche de Lavi ?

Ce fut sur cette joyeuse et idiote pensé, que les deux compères s'endormirent finalement. Avec Lavi qui squattait finalement le lit d'Allen bien entendu.

OoOoO

« Allez ! Dépêche Lavi ! Il y a encore les valises à boucler, le petit dèj' à prendre, et pour finir, il faut chercher Lenalee et cet idiot de Kanda !

- Attends Allen ! Laisse-moi finir ! Pas la peine de t'énerver !

- Evidemment que je m'énerve !, cria le cadet de l'autre côté de la porte de la salle de bain. Ça fait une demi-heure que t'es là-dedans à te pomponner. T'es pire qu'une fille ma parole ! »

Allen entendit vaguement un grognement, du genre « même pas vrai » de la part de ce cher Lavi. Tous les matins, c'était la même chose. Monsieur Bookman Lavi Junior prenait tout son temps pour peaufiner sa toilette. La BGA, soit la « Beau Gosse Attitude », ça s'entretenait d'après lui. Et comme _Monsieur_ ne supportait pas de sortir _négligé_, et de ne pas briller de _Sex appeal_devant des fans inexistants… cela devenait très vite galère pour le blandinet.

Autant quand ils n'avaient pas de rendez-vous important, ce n'était pas bien grave si Lavi prenait le temps de se faire beau. Mais quand il y avait des impératifs, alors là, Allen râlait. Comme à ce moment là.

En effet, avec Lenalee Lee et Yuu Kanda, Lavi et lui avaient décidé de partir ensemble en voyage d'une semaine à Strasbourg. Ils seraient hébergés par Howard Link, le correspondant alsacien de Lavi. Et pour entreprendre ce voyage, le rouquin et Allen avaient un emploi du temps surchargé. Terminer leurs toilettes, boucler les valises, s'empiffrer d'un bon petit déjeuner, retrouver et embarquer Timcampy, chercher leurs amis à la gare, et enfin se manger les cinq/six heures de route qui séparait Lille et la ville du siège du Parlement Européen. Et c'était Tyki qui les emmènerait dans sa vieille Renault Laguna. Neah n'avait pas voulu laisser partir son neveu sans un adulte à peu près responsable avec lui.

Un vaste programme donc. Et c'était donc pourquoi après la douce nuit, sainte nuit que lui et Lavi avaient passé ensemble, Allen s'acharnait à tambouriner comme un bourrin sur la fameuse porte de la salle de bain :

« Bordel Lavi ! J'aimerais bien me doucher ! Alors si tu pouvais accélérer le mouvement… Merci d'avance ! »

Il entendit du mouvement derrière cette affreuse barrière en bois. Quelques secondes plus tard, le rouquin dans son peignoir vert kaki et les cheveux encore débrayés, déverrouilla la porte, l'ouvrit, et répliqua d'une voix doucereuse :

« Ecoute mon p'tit Allen. Etant donné que j'en ai encore pour un quart d'heure, t'as qu'à prendre la douche en même temps que je finalise mes soins de beauté. »

Allen le regarda de travers. Nan, mais c'était quoi cette nouvelle idée totalement _intelligente_de son meilleur ami ?

« Hum. Ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime pas, rétorqua-t-il, mais le mot _intimité_ tu connais ? »,

Lavi leva les yeux au plafond, signe qu'il pensait que son cadet avait énoncé une ânerie. Toujours avec sa voix doucereuse, il lui déclara :

« Il existe ce que l'on appelle un rideau de douche. Donc, tu peux te laver en toute tranquillité.

- Très bien. Mais quand est-il pour le déshabillage ? »

Il haussa les épaules, avant de répondre :

« On est des mecs, non ? Et puis si tu tiens à perdre encore un bon quart d'heure parce que t'es pudique… »

L'albinos lui lança un regard agacé. Ben oui, à qui la faute s'ils étaient en retard ? Et il n'y pouvait rien s'il n'aimait pas exhiber son corps devant n'importe qui ! C'était cette espèce de lapin crétin qui était trop exhibitionniste !

Allen lâcha un soupir, et décida finalement d'accepter la _si généreuse_proposition de Lavi. Il n'avait pas trop le choix, s'il voulait gagner du temps. Et du temps, ils en manquaient cruellement. Voyant qu'il avait finalement obtempéré, Lavi s'écarta du chemin pour lui laisser la place de passer. Et conscient des réticences de son ami, il déclara :

« T'inquiète, je ne te regarderai pas ! J'ai suffisamment à faire de mon côté ».

Le cadet risqua un coup d'œil au lavabo sur sa droite, et put apercevoir pas moins de cinq…dix produits plus ou moins éparpillés dans la cuve et sur la petite étagère au-dessus du lavabo.

Conclusion : Lavi était vraiment pire qu'une fille.

Allen se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce, là où se trouvait la fameuse cabine de douche. Avant d'enlever son pyjama, il vérifia que Lavi ait réellement détourné la tête, et qu'il s'affairait à son toilettage quotidien. Et effectivement, il était en train de se barbouiller avec application d'une lotion, servant surement à rehausser le teint de son visage. Très intéressant à regarder.

Rassuré, Allen put s'atteler à la difficile tâche qu'était de se déshabiller. Évidement, ce n'était pas le geste en soit qui était ardu à accomplir. Non. La difficulté n'était nulle autre que la présence d'autrui dans la même pièce que lui. Et bon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il détestait ça. Sentir le regard des gens sur lui… sur sa peau … herk. Un traumatisme qui datait…d'il y avait deux ans. Depuis cette…hum… bref.

Ah… ce qu'il regrettait les vestiaires du lycée. Au moins là-bas, les élèves avaient chacun leur cabine, et pouvaient se changer à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Que du bonheur.

Mais bon, son besoin minutieux d'être perfectionniste, en long, en large, et en travers, devait normalement surpasser ses plus grandes phobies. Ce n'était pas cette peur irrationnelle qui allait le faire flancher, et le mettre en retard dans le gros programme de la journée.

En effet pour Allen, être ponctuel était une chose primordiale. Voir même la plus importante. Et il le faisait bien sentir. Gare à vous, si vous n'étiez pas à l'heure. Il trouvera toujours de quoi vous le faire payer un jour.

Donc, courageux et minutieux comme il l'est, Allen se fit violence pour ne pas courir hors de la salle d'eau, la queue entre les jambes.

Alors qu'il avait enfin ôté sa chemise de nuit, après quelques secondes de délibération du style « je le fais, ou je ne le fais pas », Lavi le stoppa net dans son élan en déclarant :

« Tu comptes faire quoi pour tes bleus ? »

Allen se retourna vivement vers le rouquin, en fronçant les sourcils. Ce dernier était justement en train de le mater sans aucune pudeur, et regret. Et le pire, c'était que ce crétin de lapin, possédait le même sourire insolent que celui du Chat Cheshire dans Alice aux Pays des Merveilles version Walt Disney. Et cela mit Allen en rogne. Lavi savait pourtant qu'il détestait qu'on le regarde lorsqu'il était aussi…vulnérable !

Allen posa lourdement ses yeux sur ceux de Lavi et un grognement sourd sortit de sa gorge :

« Lavi… »

Il lui sembla que le sourire du rouquin avait perdu de sa prestance. Mais ça, il n'en était pas certain. Puisque Lavi ne prêta guère attention à sa protestation, et préféra répliquer :

« Tu sais, tu peux le dire ! »

Le cadet ne fit aucun commentaire, et se retourna de manière hostile de son ami perturbateur. Il avait du mal à croire que son ami venait de lui faire un coup pareil. Et dire qu'il croyait qu'il pourrait lui faire confiance. Et ben non.

Ah moins que… Non. Ce ne serait pas possible ! Enfin peut-être que si, Lavi était suffisamment fourbe pour faire un plan aussi tordu. Parce que, le connaissant, il était sûr que la motivation du rouquin n'était nulle autre que la curiosité. Ou le besoin de lui faire cracher le morceau.

L'enfoiré.

Allen se retourna brusquement vers Lavi :

« Tu sais Lavi, tes plans à la con pour que j'me confie, tu peux t'les garder ! »

Lavi fit la grimace, et haussa les épaules. Et Allen comprit qu'il avait vu juste. Le rouquin avait surement pensé que s'il abordait l'air de rien le sujet sur les ecchymoses d'hier soir, alors qu'il les avait juste sous son nez, peut-être que le cadet se confierait enfin à quelqu'un ! Mais il s'était bien fourvoyé. Lavi prit la parole, d'un ton amer :

« Tu sais, le jour, tu es toujours aussi muet qu'une tombe. »

Cela sonna comme une pathétique tentative d'excuse, aux oreilles d'Allen. Il prit une inspiration, et envoya un regard sombre à son ainé :

« Et ça le restera. »

Allen se retourna. La discutions était close.

OoOoO

Le son des violons en parfaite harmonie retentissait dans la vieille Laguna grise de Tyki. La mélodie sonnait à ses oreilles comme le glas de la perfection. La portée légère de la musique laissait place à l'imagination. Tout en s'enfonçant plus profondément dans le siège confortable, et surtout, en fermant les yeux, il pouvait apercevoir dans une clairière, des arbres en fleurs, des oiseaux qui volaient dans les airs, des insectes qui zigzaguaient dans le ciel bleu. Une brise légère faisait tournoyer les branches de pommiers, et des oisillons piaillaient dans leurs nids, demandant leurs rations de nourriture. Les bourgeons des Tulipes, s'ouvraient pour laisser place à de beaux pétales colorés. Des Jonquilles se balançaient au grès du vent, et un petit ruisseau coulait en serpentant entre les pommiers et les cerisiers.

Décidément, le concerto numéro un en mi majeur, plus connu sous le nom « Le Printemps », était une vraie ode à la renaissance de la nature. Et ça, Tyki, l'appréciait grandement. Bien qu'étant un jeune adulte aimant la musique électronique, il restait toujours une part de lui qui était charmée par les grands compositeurs de musique classique. Par exemple, Beethoven, Mozart, ou encore Vivaldi, pour ne citer qu'eux. Cette passion devait surement provenir de son père, qui lui, était fasciné par la culture générale.

En même temps, pour être professeur agrégé en lettre, il valait mieux avoir de solides connaissances dans tout ce qui abordait la culture...

Si seulement les gens possédaient le savoir de savourer toutes les subtilités que pouvait offrir la musique ! Il était sûr que le monde se porterait bien mieux. Et lui le premier. Il ne savait ni pourquoi, ni quand, cette logique s'était imposée à lui. Mais elle était là, un point c'est tout. Tout comme la logique de tricher pour réussir plus rapidement, et plus sûrement.

Le bruit d'un coup contre du verre, fit sortir Tyki des rêveries. Un petit soupir désabusé s'échappa de ses lèvres. C'était toujours comme ça, lorsqu'il écoutait de la musique. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un ou quelque chose, pour l'interrompre au bon moment. Un coup d'œil sur le rétroviseur central lui indiqua le coupable. Son cousin et Lavi étaient derrière le coffre de la Laguna, attendant le déverrouillage de celui-ci.

Le jeune adulte prit le trousseau de clefs posé sur le tableau de bord, orienta la clef qui servait à une meilleur utilisation de la voiture vers la vitre arrière, et appuya sur le bouton permettant d'ouvrir le coffre. Immédiatement après le son du déverrouillage, Allen ouvrit le coffre d'un geste brusque, tellement chargé de violence que Tyki crut que l'adolescent allait faire sortir de ses gonds cette pauvre porte qui n'avait rien demandé à personne.

Ah.

Tout en suivant de loin la progression du « déménagement », l'adulte sortit de la poche de son pantalon une boite en carton contenant ses précieuses cigarettes, en prit une au hasard, et la mit en bouche. Il farfouilla dans le bazar qui s'amoncelait à ses pieds, afin de trouver son briquet en plastique bleu. Après avoir fait le tri entre les vieilles canettes de sodas, et les vieux emballages de sandwichs de piètres qualités que l'on trouvait à foison sur les aires d'autoroutes, Tyki mit enfin la main sur son Saint Graal, qu'était le briquet. Et il put enfin allumer sa cigarette bien aimée.

Le temps que dura son manège, Allen et Lavi avaient terminé de fourguer leurs valises dans le coffre, et de s'installer dans la voiture. Allen sur le siège passager avant, Timcampy sur ses genoux, et Lavi derrière lui. Les deux avaient des visages maussades. On aurait qu'il y avait comme un froid entre les deux meilleurs amis.

Tyki prit sa clef, la brancha sur le contact et alluma le moteur.

« Où avez-vous trouvé le chat ?, s'enquit-il en espérant de dissiper un peu cette atmosphère morbide. »

Ce fut Lavi qui répondit d'un air sombre :

« Chez Road. »

Bizarrement Allen eut un sourire que Tyki qualifierait de psychopathe. Et il décida de ne pas en savoir plus sur cette affaire. Bien qu'il trouvait étrange ce froid qui régnait en permanence entre les deux acolytes. Cela n'était plus arrivé depuis un an au moins. Il haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas son problème après tout. Si les deux adolescents voulaient pourrir leurs vacances en se prenant la tête, ça les regardait.

Il fit reculer la Laguna, sortit de la petite cour ombragée par chêne centenaire, s'engagea dans la rue peu fréquentée, et prit la direction de la gare. Il inspira une nouvelle bouffée d'air toxique de sa clope. Puis il questionna Allen :

« T'as pensé aux cartes ? »

L'adolescent tapota la poche avant de son jeans noir, d'où on pouvait apercevoir les contours d'une boite de forme rectangulaire, et répondit :

« Evidemment. »

Les vacances démarraient bien. En théorie.

OoOoO

Dans une sombre ruelle, elle enrageait. Sa victime toute désignée lui filait **encore** entre les doigts… Cet imbécile d'ange l'avait **encore**protégé. Ne pouvait-il pas comprendre que l'humain qu'il défendait était voué à autre chose ? Quelque chose de beaucoup plus grand, de plus important ? Apparemment non.

Mais peu importait. Elle le retrouverait. Sa _Geistige Unterschrift_se révélerait bien un jour. Elle achèverait ce qu'il aurait dû se dérouler il y a deux ans. Durant cette nuit de sang, de feu et d'agonie. Et quitte à perdre son amitié factice et complice avec la Vie.

Cependant, il faudrait bien plus qu'un bête accident pour arriver à ses fins.

« Combien de temps vas-tu encore courir… Allen Walker ? »

En attendant, la petite ruelle sombre va droit dans une impasse.

_À suivre..._

* * *

_**"Geistige Unterschrift" =**_**Signature spirituelle/mentale en Allemand.**

**Voili voilou !**

**Bon et bien... Espérez qu'aux prochaines vacances j'aurai le temps d'écrire la suite ! xD**

**Sinon, j'ai deux O.S en cours de développement, et 2 chapitres de Guys and secret qui pourraient sortir avant... si j'ai le temps.**

**Bon, ben en espérant que vous ayez passé une agréable lecture, que vous commen... bref. Je ne dois pas faire de chantage. Pas de chantage. Pas de chantage...**

**Héhéhé. Bon maintenant, il est temps que je retourne à ma compo de géo moi. Et tout ça, pour demain... fuck.**

**Bye !**


	3. Chapter 2

**Bonjours tout le monde !**

**Bon..., j'espère que pour une fois, je n'ai pas été trop longue. En fait, écrire 5 000 mots en 2 mois, j'ai jamais fait mieux auparavant. Mais bon, il faut dire aussi que les profs se sont un peu calmés.**

**Sinon que dire...**

**Une amie a découvert que j'écrivais du shonen-aï. Elle se demande si mon cas ne serait pas encore plus grave que ce qu'elle croyait. En même temps, je la comprends.**

**Sinon...**

**Ah oui ! Vous risquez d'être assez surpris en lisant ce chapitre. J'ai réussi à choquer ma bêta (et j'en suis fière xD), alors bon... j'imagine bien vos réaction à la fin de la première partie de ce texte. Héhéhé.**

**Sinon, merci encore à toi Jun-Fuu pour m'avoir corrigé. Merci à vous pour tous vos com' et vos Fav', ainsi que de votre lecture ! ^^**

_**Shakespeare**_**_ :_ Oui ! Je vais vous jouer un mauvais tour ! En mode Ninja ! Niak ! Sinon...la seconde playsite est assez...comment dire... m'enfin, elle ne colle pas vraiment avec l'ambiance ! xD C'est vraiment à se taper le cul par terre. Merci pour ta review et tes compliments.**

**Allez, une petite playsite :**

**1ère partie : "Illuminated" de Hurts/ 2ème partie : "Abyss" OST d'Angel Beats !/ 3ème partie : "Happy no theme" OST de Fairy Tail, puis "Never Surrender" de Skillet/ 4ème partie : " Yureai" OST de Elfen Lied.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : Voyages silencieux.**_

Une chambre close du 19ème siècle.

Une lumière tamisée de rouge.

Un lit en baldaquin.

Une table basse et deux fauteuils finement ouvragés.

Une odeur de cigare et d'alcool.

…

Je prends la tasse en porcelaine contenant le thé entre mes mains.

Et je pose mon regard sur mon interlocuteur.

Il porte un chapeau haut de forme noir, qui lui faisait de l'ombre sur son visage.

Je ne peux voir que son nez, sa bouche et sa barbe de trois jours.

Lui aussi porte sa tasse à ses lèvres.

…

Je le toise.

Il ne dit rien.

Moi non plus.

Nous sirotons notre thé brulant.

Le liquide pique sur ma langue. Mais je ne m'en soucie pas.

Les effluves du thé se répandent dans ma gorge.

L'air saturée en tabac m'étouffe presque.

…

Peu importe.

Je le toise.

Il ne dit rien.

Moi non plus.

…

Ayant terminé mon breuvage, je repose la tasse sur le buffet au milieu de nous.

J'ai chaud, dans mon costard noir.

Il pose sa tasse.

Encore une fois, je le toise.

Son bras s'allonge, et sa main prit ma tasse vide.

Il la ramène à sa hauteur et jette un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

Un sourire sadique se dessine sur sa bouche.

Pourquoi, je ne sais pas.

J'ai chaud.

J'étouffe.

Je tousse. Le tabac consommé tantôt, était décidément trop fort.

J'ai le haut de cœur. Le thé n'était pas très bon.

L'individu repose la tasse sur la table.

Il la fait glisser vers moi.

Je la pris, et regarde dedans.

Je veux savoir ce qui le fait sourire.

Au fond de l'ustensile en porcelaine, il n'y a que des feuilles de thé trempées.

…

C'est ça qui le fait sourire ?

Je le toise, en haussant un sourcil.

Il sourit.

_« C'est monstrueux. »_, dit-il.

Ma voix claqua dans l'atmosphère calfeutrée :

« Qui es-tu ? »

Son sourire insolant semble s'élargir encore plus.

Il se lève de son fauteuil.

Il se dirige vers moi.

Je ne le quitte pas des yeux.

_« Il vaut mieux que tu ne le saches pas. »_

Sa main a atteint mon visage.

Il caresse ma joue doucement.

Hein ?

Comment…

Son pouce sur mes lèvres…

Son autre main sur ma hanche…

Son souffle sur mon visage…

Je ferme les yeux.

Je me laisse gagner par la volupté.

Une main se balade sensuellement sur ma cuisse.

Des frissons me parcourent.

Sur mes lèvres, une chose amère et sucrée s'est déposée.

Je lèche avidement cette substance âpre et volatile.

Une poudre blanche…

J'ouvre les yeux.

Je le toise.

Il ne dit rien.

Moi non plus.

Se sont ses lèvres sur les miennes désormais.

…

Un flash m'aveugle.

Une sensation de bien être s'empare de mon corps.

Je suis illuminé par des scintillements.

Des millions de petites étoiles scintillent dans mes iris.

L'indolence prend possession de moi.

Elle gagne petit à petit du terrain.

La main de l'inconnu se glisse sous ma chemise.

Je ne fais rien pour l'en empêcher.

Bien que j'ai l'intime conviction d'aller trop loin.

Mais sa main est chaude.

…

Mes yeux engourdis…voient enfin le pentacle sur le revers.

Intrigué, j'essaye de croiser son regard.

Mais il est caché par son chapeau.

Alors je lève mes bras. Je pris les rebords du couvre-chef entre mes doigts.

Et je le soulève.

Un cri d'horreur sortit de ma bouche.

Le chapeau glisse de mes mains.

Mon regard s'accroche aux yeux dorés de l'homme.

Ils brillent d'une lueur malsaine.

Je tremble.

« Papa ? »

Encore un nouveau flash.

OoOoO

Ses yeux gris s'ouvrirent brusquement. Le balancement du véhicule était désormais inexistant, preuve que Tyki avait fait un arrêt sur une aire d'autoroute.

Sa tête était posée contre la vitre inconfortable de la voiture. Il était bien parti pour un mal de crâne. Il se frotta les yeux. La lumière l'aveuglait de trop. Et il se sentait tout patraque. La bile de son estomac n'était pas loin de remonter sournoisement son œsophage. De plus, il avait encore sur ses lèvres, le goût âcre du tabac et celui sucré-amère d'une certaine poudre blanche…

Il avait soif. Sa gorge était asséchée. Vite, il lui fallait de l'eau. Mais présentement, il n'y avait plus à ses pieds la bouteille qu'il avait ramené de l'appartement. Quelqu'un avait dû lui la prendre et la finir jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Il grimaça. Il n'avait pas envie de se lever pour aller boire à la boutique du coin. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il en avait besoin.

D'un geste apathique, il posa sa main sur la poignée de la Laguna, et la tira vers lui. Un petit clac se fit entendre. Et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'il constata le bruit sourd du silence dans la bagnole. Pas de _« Yuu ! » _strident, pas de _« Ta gueule Lapin Crétin ! »,_ ni de _«Rhoooo, les garçons »_, ni encore de ricanements amusés.

Il était tout seul.

Enfin, pas tout à fait. Un homme était assis nonchalant à l'extérieur, sur le capot, en train de fumer une cigarette. Allen ne voyait que son dos. Le Soleil dans les yeux, il reconnut, non sans mal, la queue de cheval qui retenait des cheveux bouclés et bruns, à la façon des cardigans d'autrefois. De la fumée s'envolait au grès du vent, et l'adolescent en déduisit que c'était son oncle qui fumait.

Il sortit de la voiture, toujours en mode léthargique, se frotta encore les yeux, et se dirigea sans un mot vers la station qu'il apercevait à cinq-cents mètres de lui. Mais il fut stoppé dans son avancée vers la Terre Promise, par la voix raillarde de Tyki :

« Elle s'est enfin réveillée la Belle au Bois Dormant Décolorée ? »

Allen, d'une violence molle, se retourna, et envoya à son oncle son plus beau sourire hypocrite pour cacher son irritation latente :

« En effet. Et sans Prince Charmant… »

À cette réplique, Tyki inspira une nouvelle bouffée d'air, ses iris dorés hébergeaient une lueur amusée. Allen avait toujours soupçonné que son oncle mettait des lentilles. Ses yeux étaient trop éclatants pour être vrai. Et ils ressemblaient un peu trop aux yeux des Cullen de Twillight. Du faux donc. Et quand Allen interrogeait Tyki à ce sujet, ce dernier trouvait toujours le moyen d'esquiver la question. L'art de la triche.

Enfin, il pouvait causer avec ses cheveux blancs.

« J'vais aux toilettes… », grommela finalement Allen.

Tyki hocha de la tête en retour.

L'adolescent reprit son chemin vers sa destination. Un petit vent frai lui arriva en pleine face, et le fit frissonner. Ce qui était plutôt étrange en cette période. Puisqu'on était en pleine période de la saison chaude. S'il avait fait plus attention au ciel au-dessus de lui, il aurait remarqué les sombres nuages qui viendraient prochainement hanter les comtés de France.

Mais bon. On n'était que le 26 Juillet 2012, après tout.

Il continua sa traversée du désert. La soif le tenaillait de plus en plus. La lumière l'aveuglait toujours autant qu'auparavant. Ses yeux tiraient, ou le grattaient à mort. Peut-être même qu'ils allaient sortir de leurs orbites. De plus à chaque pas, à chaque petite secousse provoquée par la marche, Allen sentait son petit déjeuner remuer un peu trop perfidement dans son estomac. Il était sûr, dans quelques temps, la bile remonterait dans son œsophage, et il ne pourrait rien faire pour s'empêcher de dégueuler.

Bizarre. C'était bien la première fois qu'il avait le mal des transports.

En entrant finalement dans les toilettes, la pénombre le surprit. Comment était-il arrivé ici ? Il ne savait plus trop. Son esprit était étrangement brumeux. Mais peu importait. Il était enfin parvenu à sa destination.

Les toilettes étaient sales. Le carrelage blanc tapissant les murs, prenait une teinte grisâtre. Quelques fissures lézardaient entre les différents carreaux. Les différents lavabos crasseux étaient situés devant chaque cabine. Ces sortes de caissons, fait de ciments avec par-dessus du carrelage, étaient tous fermés à clef. Pourtant, aucun bruit trahissant la présence de quelqu'un en train de se décharger, ne se fit entendre.

Allen se précipita vers le lavabo le plus proche. Il regarda le fond de la cuve. Ses mains s'agrippèrent convulsivement sur les rebords de céramique. Son ventre se tordait douloureusement. Ses jambes tremblaient affreusement. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir tenir encore longtemps debout. Un marteau d'acier lui martelait le crâne. Il avait le vertige. Le monde tanguait dangereusement autour de lui. Combien de temps allait-il encore tenir ?

Finalement la bile remonta à la surface, et le son caractéristique du vomissement raisonna dans l'insalubre pièce. Un goût immonde se répandit dans la bouche de l'adolescent, et celui-ci s'empressa d'ouvrir maladroitement le robinet, de recueillir le précieux liquide entre le creux de ses mains, et d'avaler goulument le liquide. L'eau fraîche purifia son gosier de l'exécrable saveur des vomissures, et réhydrata sa gorge en feu.

Une odeur pestilentielle, en plus celle des excréments, remonta jusqu'à son nez. Allen baissa les yeux, et voyant le résultat de son petit problème… il comprit qu'il avait intérêt à nettoyer, afin de ne pas dégouter les futures personnes qui viendraient faire leurs petites commissions.

« Pour ce qui est le massacre de la propreté, j'ai le ticket gagnant… », marmonna l'adolescent.

Le fait d'entendre sa voix, certes fatiguée et complètement stone, le rassura quelque peu. Le bruit du silence était vraiment effrayant. Implacable, sourd, lourd, et presque hostile, Allen sentait ce poids lui serrer les épaules dans une poigne impitoyable. Le mutisme de cette pièce s'abattait sur lui, et s'il ne possédait pas le peu de force qui le maintenait debout, le jeune homme était convaincu que la gravité reprendrait ses droits et qu'il s'écraserait misérablement comme une crêpe par terre.

Il ouvrit de nouveau le robinet en inox, laissant jaillir une coulée transparente et purificatrice, et regarda d'un œil morne le vomi se mélanger avec l'eau. La mixture jaunâtre forma un tourbillon au centre de la cuve, et disparu petit à petit dans la bouche de l'évier. Au moins, toute cette opération avait produit quelques sons, se répercutant sur chacun des carreaux blancs et sales. Durant l'espace d'un instant, l'adolescent s'était sentit en sécurité avec ces bruits familiers.

Il leva les yeux sur le miroir au dessus de l'évier. Oh. Depuis quand cet immonde objet lui faisait-t-il face? Comment s'était-il débrouillé pour ne pas remarquer ce miroir auparavant ? Il ne le savait pas vraiment. Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, il avait l'impression que l'univers se résumait à du cotons, de son et de lumière. Ou d'obscurité. En effet à cet instant, la pénombre dominait.

La sale besogne du marteau d'acier reprit avec force et fracas ses ébats. Allen avait l'impression que sa tête était devenue une cloche. Le sang martelait son crâne, en accord avec les flashs de douleurs. Peut-être que sa tête allait réellement exploser. Peut-être qu'il verrait les bouts de chair et de cerveau s'éparpiller sur les murs et les sols crades. Peut-être que le sang coagulé ne s'effacerait jamais, au combien même tous les efforts des femmes de ménage pour entretenir cette pièce. Peut-être que cela resterait un merveilleux souvenir.

Il n'en savait que trop rien. De plus, ces théories glauques et foireuses l'agaçaient quelque peu. Il avait le sentiment que son encéphale ne tournait plus rond. Parce que les pensées et les remarques morbide, c'était Road qui les débitait. Pas lui. Enfin normalement. Sauf que maintenant, il n'était pas convaincu de la réalité des événements. Un peu comme s'il avait consommé une sorte de mélange d'héroïne et d'ecstasy. Ou toutes autres espèces chimiques ayant un effet psychotrope sur le cerveau.

Et puis après tout…pourquoi pas ? Maintenant qu'il y repensait…il…

Un soudain éclat lumineux, une sorte de flash, attira son attention. Il ressentit simultanément la sensation d'une main agrippant avidement son épaule gauche. Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Ses omoplates se raidirent. Il reposa vivement ses yeux sur le miroir en face de lui. Et y vit quelque chose qu'il aurait souhaité ne jamais plus rencontrer : le reflet d'une certaine créature encapuchonnée dans une cape rouge. La responsable du rythme effréné de son cœur.

Bordel, c'était quoi ce cirque ? Personne à part lui ne se trouvait dans cette pièce crasseuse, et là, en même pas une seconde, une chose venant d'on ne sait où avait fait son apparition ! Avec des intentions malhonnêtes peut-être. Voir sûrement. Parce que lui, Allen, ne se souvenait que trop bien de ses cauchemars avec cette démone glacée. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se rencontraient. En rêve bien entendu. Dans des mondes dépourvus de sens, de plus. Mais hier, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle l'attaquait directement, en laissant des traces indélébiles sur sa peau. Et la voilà maintenant derrière lui, dans le monde réel.

Il était grave dans la merde, et jusqu'au cou.

Il serra ses poings. Il devait se défendre. Ne pas se laisser faire. Il était un mec. Et il savait se battre un minimum. Alors il se retourna…pour faire face à du vide.

N'était-ce donc qu'une hallucination ? Pourtant, Allen pouvait encore sentir les ongles de la main cireuse et spectrale s'enfoncer dans sa chair, et l'image du monstre se reflétait toujours dans le miroir. Son sourire démentiel battait tous les records, à un tel point que même Lavi n'aurait pas fait mieux. Et son chuchotement glaçant fit écho dans les toilettes sombres :

_« Où crois-tu donc te cacher ? J'ai besoin de toi... »_

L'adolescent se surprit à déglutir de nouveau.

OoOoO

Lavi, en sortant du magasin miteux avec sa main gauche occupée par un sac plein à craquer de victuailles, leva ses yeux vers le ciel. Un magnifique plafond bleu lui souriait. Une petite brise légère soulevait ses cheveux roux et rafraichissait son visage. Aaaaah l'été. Une magnifique saison. Bien sur, en faisant fit des nuages d'orages qui menaçaient d'apparaître au Nord…Mais bon, si une bonne bourrasque du Sud se développerait, cela devrait passer. Comme ça, un bellissime Soleil tout revigorant de rayons UV, accueillera lui et les autres à leur destination.

Le rouquin chercha à l'aide de ses mirettes, l'endroit où se dissimulerait ce misanthrope de Yuu. Le connaissant, il était sûr que le japonais se poserait en tailleur dans un coin sombre, le plus à l'écart du monde civilisé que possible, à l'abri des regards des autres et de toutes emmerdes. Le comportement typique d'un asocial. Un asocial qui possède toutefois un compte Facebook. Et pourtant, lui le sublimissime Lavi Bookman, premier du nom, n'était en rien responsable de la création de ce mystérieux compte. Mais il bénissait la personne à l'origine de cette action pour le moins étrange. En effet, le rouquin pouvait désormais s'en donner à cœur joie pour emmerd… heum, pour faire remarquer gentiment sa présence à Yuu.

Mais soit. Ce compte Facebook ne lui serait d'aucune utilité pendant cette semaine, puisqu'il pourrait embêter son souffre douleur préféré 24 heures sur 24. Et s'il ne serait en mesure de se défouler sur Yuu, et bien par défaut, il libérerait son _besoin maladif de taquiner_ sur Allen. Ou sur Link. Au choix.

Bref. Lavi avait une petite idée où devait se terrer ce satané Yuu. Et pour cause. Le rouquin supposait que le japonais eut la génialissime idée de se poser vers la benne à ordure, à l'abri du Soleil, derrière le magasin. Satisfais de sa théorie, il pressa le pas pour la confirmer, en faisant le tour du bâtiment en béton, à la limite du crasseux.

Et… gagné ! Il avait vu juste. Ce qu'il pouvait être ingénu. Yuu était en effet assis en tailleur, sur une grosse pierre devant lui. Ses yeux en amande étaient clos, les paumes de ses deux mains étaient quant à eux, tournées vers le ciel. La brise légère balayait vers la gauche les cheveux bleus nuits retenus en une queue de cheval de leur propriétaire. Ah. Yuu méditait. Et Yuu détestait, non, haïssait les personnes qui avaient le culot ou la stupidité, ou encore les deux, de le déranger lors de cette activité primordiale. Dans ce genre de circonstance, le visage d'un Yuu Kanda en rogne pouvait, en général, être la dernière chose que l'on voyait avant de finir en pâté pour Timcampy.

Et c'est pour cela que Lavi, avec son sourire ignoble de cette saleté de minou du Chester, alla à la rencontre de l'adolescent. Suicidaire ? Mais non, pas du tout voyons. Il voulait juste tester les limites élémentaires des lois de la physique. Idiot ? Mais que nenni. Il _oubliait_ toujours les précédents accrochages entre lui et le japonais, mais sinon, rien de bien grave. Il savait gérer ce métier à risque. Tout était question de finesse.

Justement. Lorsque cet imbécile de rouquin passait en mode « lapin crétin »…la finesse et lui, ça faisait deux. Comme à ce moment là.

Lavi se précipita sur son camarade, l'enlaça et lui hurla dans les oreilles :

« HEY YUU ! ÇA BOUM ?! »

La réponse ou contre attaque selon le point de vue ne se fit guère attendre de la part du japonais. Un bon coup de coude bien sentie dans les côtes de son assaillant, et hop ! Voici un lapin crétin par terre, en train de gémir et de se plier en deux, afin d'atténuer la douleur qui se répandait dans son organisme. Et durant ce laps de temps, Yuu Kanda n'avait pas une seule fois ouvert les yeux, preuve incontestable de l'habitude qu'il avait de ce genre d'attaque de la part du rouquin.

Le brun, ouvrant enfin ses mirettes révélant des iris aussi noires que la nuit, rabroua Lavi sèchement et froidement :

« P'tain ! Fiche moi la paix ! »

L'autre espèce de cadavre gisant au pied du rocher, gémit de bon cœur et se lamenta aussi bruyamment qu'un enfant de quatre ans n'ayant pas reçu son jouet. Il avait encore du boulot avant de pouvoir prétendre à esquiver à cent pour cent les attaques (ou plutôt contre-attaques) de son ami. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il songe à s'inscrire dans des cours de combats. Face à Yuu, il ne faisait pas le poids. En même temps, le japonais était 1er dan de Kendo…

Remarquant que le brun ne réagissait pas à ses jérémiades, Lavi en rajouta encore une couche :

« Yuu ! T'es méchant ! »

La réaction de Kanda ne se fit pas attendre. Il bondit de son siège rocheux, empoigna d'un geste vif le cou de son emmerdeur de première, et lui rendit monnaie de sa pièce en s'égosillant dans le conduit auditif de sa victime :

« Ne prononce JAMAIS PLUS mon NOM devant moi ! Sale lapin ATTARDÉ ! »

Ledit lapin attardé décida, pour le bien de ses oreilles, de calmer le jeu. Et puis si par mégarde, Yuu le frappait au visage à cause de son manque de retenue, il perdrait tout son sex-appeal. Un œil au beur-noir, ou encore des joues de hamsters, ce n'était décidément pas élégant. Comme ferait-il en effet pour draguer de jolies alsaciennes blondes aux yeux bleus dans ses conditions ?

« Sinon j'ai acheté de la Volvic thé vert ! Ça te dit ?, tenta-t-il de concilier.

- Tch. J'ai déjà mon thermos », répliqua Kanda avec dédain.

Lavi soupira. Son ami n'était absolument pas un personnage commode et facile à vivre. Mais bon, comme le dit le proverbe, _on fait avec ce qu'on a._ Sauf que parfois, ce que l'on possède comme corvées/charges/crétins/amis/etc. est… juste au dessus de nos habilités à gérer tout ça (1). Ce qui était souvent le cas avec Yuu, songea amèrement le rouquin.

Le japonais finit par se relever, et retourna à sa place. Lavi lâcha un discret soupir de soulagement, avant de constater, que l'air de rien, Yuu s'était assis sur son rocher en lui faisant une petite place. Traduction du langage corporel kandanesque : « Je veux bien que tu restes avec moi, tant que tu ne fais pas de bruits/gestes inutiles. Et tant que t'y es, passe-moi ce putain de thé vert que tu as acheté.»

Il en serait presque mignon ce sacré Yuu.

Mais comme mignon et Yuu dans la même phrase, ça sonnait faux, le rouquin se donna une boutade mentale, avant de s'asseoir à côté de son ami. Il sortit de son sachet blanc la fabuleuse bouteille d'eau « théinifié », ainsi qu'une cannette de Sprite. Yuu prit sans cérémonie la bouteille que Lavi lui tendait, et but dedans comme le dernier assoiffé de la terre. La délicatesse et lui, ça faisait deux.

Cet étrange personnage ne révélait rien de sa vie personnelle, ne cherchait pas à rencontrer les autres, et ne souhaitait que personne empiète sur son espace privé, à part quelques rares élus. Et encore. Lenalee Lee, une « amie » d'enfance, était bien l'une des seules personnes que Yuu tolérait, et pourtant... il se montrait froid et distant avec elle. Mais cette dernière ne s'en offusquait pas, apparemment habituée à ce genre d'attitude de la part du japonais. Ou bien, au courant de certains secrets qui sait.

Cependant, ce comportement hautain et méprisant, avait fait mouche sur Allen. Lors de leur première rencontre, ce dernier venait à peine de se remettre des évènements tragiques qui s'étaient déroulées d'il y avait exactement deux ans. Et on pouvait dire que l'argenté était facilement sur les nerfs, et qu'il se laissait trop vite envahir par ses émotions violentes. Ce n'était pas toujours très beau à voir.

Ce matin là, le jour de la rentrée dans ce nouveau lycée à Lilles, leur conflit était aussi discret que le boucan d'un troupeau de buffle dans un magasin de porcelaine. Joutes verbales, vacheries, coups de poings ou de pieds, Allen et Yuu ne voulaient en aucun cas perdre la face. Fierté mal placée ? Une envie de se défouler ? Les causes de cette bataille stupide étaient multiples. Et à vrai dire, Lavi ne se souvenait plus exactement de l'élément déclencheur qui avait mis le feu aux poudres. Surement une connerie qui n'aurait jamais dû avoir eu une conséquence aussi fâcheuse.

Il était tout de même à noter qu'il avait fallu l'intervention de cinq surveillants pour arrêter la bagarre. Et l'aimable invitation du directeur dans son bureau avait convaincu aux deux adolescents en manque de sang qu'ils avaient intérêt de se tenir à carreau, s'ils voulaient rester dans le Lycée. Résultats, les altercations qui suivirent cette virée chez le proviseur, se firent plus douces, et dépassaient rarement le cap de l'insulte.

De son point de vue, Lavi pensait que la rencontre entre son meilleur ami et cet énergumène était providentielle. Il le savait, il le sentait même, que cette rencontre avait permis à Allen d'aller de l'avant. L'adolescent pouvait se permettre avec Yuu de piquer des crises qu'il s'interdisait devant ses proches. Il pouvait se défouler, et se vider de ses fâcheux ressentis qui le poursuivaient depuis le 26 juillet 2010.

Et surtout. À bas ce foutu masque de bien-être et de gaieté qu'il affichait en permanence la journée. Yuu avait le privilège, lors de courts instants, d'entrapercevoir autre chose que cette bonté factice qu'exposait « la Pousse de Soja ».

Mais lui, Lavi, avait le privilège de connaître et de voir les faiblesses de son ami, se dit-il avec satisfaction. Et celles-ci ne se déclaraient que la nuit. Honnêtement, il se surprenait même à attendre avec impatience que la nuit soit bien avancée, afin d'avoir l'occasion d'enlacer Allen durant l'une de ses crises. Il devait avouer qu'il aimait bien ses moments là, en particulier la sensation d'un corps chaud contre lui.

Ce qu'il était odieux. Parce que quelque part, il profitait qu'Allen soit au plus bas pour lui donner quelques étreintes, afin de contenter son simple plaisir personnel. S'il voulait vraiment enlacer quelqu'un, il n'avait qu'à se chercher une petite amie. Mais bon. Tout était venu si naturellement que Lavi doutait de sa capacité à faire machine arrière. Et il doutait vraiment de sa capacité de rester en couple avec une fille pendant au moins un mois. Il faut le dire, le cerveau d'une fille c'est comme la jungle amazonienne pour un mec. Un terrain inextricable et dangereux. Alors qu'un mec, c'était plutôt facile de le comprendre.

Il devrait peut-être devenir gay, tient. Ce serait peut-être plus simple dans ses futures relations amoureuses. Et vu comme c'était parti avec Allen, il avait peut-être toutes ses chances.

Ce constat lui arracha une grimace, non pas de dégoût, mais plutôt de…dérision. Il lui était déjà arrivé de sortir avec des mecs, juste par pur délire et pour voir ce que ça faisait d'être homosexuel. Mais rien de plus. Il n'y avait pas de véritables sentiments derrières. Et ces expériences là, il s'était bien gardé d'en parler à qui que se soit.

Mais avec Allen, qu'en serait-il ? Pourrait-il faire face à autre chose qu'une simple amitié soit disant désintéressée ?

Pour le rouquin, la réponse était clairement non. Lui, cela ne le dérangerait pas outre mesure… Mais pour Allen… celui-ci avait encore trop de démons à chasser, avant d'entamer une relation allant dans ce sens.

« Et puis de toute façon, se déclara amèrement Lavi, je devrais arrêter d'être égoïste. »

Il n'avait pas tout de suite remarqué le regard intrigué et agacé que lui avait lancé Kanda.

« Tu te parles tout seul maintenant ? », persiffla ce dernier.

Lavi haussa les épaules. Il s'en foutait de l'opinion de son ami. Et ce devait être réciproque. En tout cas, le japonais eut l'amabilité de ne pas enfoncer le clou comme il aime le faire parfois. Il devait être en pleine crise de flemmardise. Ou en manque de méditation, puisqu'il avait finit par refermer les yeux, en abandonnant le rouquin dans des ses pensées.

Lavi songea qu'il aurait bien aimé se _souler la gueule_ afin de ne plus cogiter toutes ses étranges réflexions. Il avait l'alcool joyeux, alors ce programme aurait été parfait. Philosophie de_ pas de soucis _avec la phrase magique _« Hakuna matata »._ Tout aurait été artificiel, mais qu'importait. Un humain avait besoin de se cramponner à des illusions pour survivre dans ce monde de fou.

Décidément, cette situation était devenue malsaine. Et Lavi était content de ne pas être partit tout seul avec le cadet de la bande. Pour la simple et bonne raison, en dehors des faits développés en amont, les évènements étranges qui entouraient Allen devenaient eux aussi pesant. La preuve hier, avec ces fameuses ecchymoses. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver dans un épisode de Médium, où le personnage principal Alison rêvait toutes les nuits d'un assaut de zombie qui prenait pour cible elle et sa famille. Et à chaque lendemain, des marques sur sa peau étaient apparues.

C'était flippant.

Quelque part, il comprenait qu'il avait un peu exagéré ce matin, en essayant de convaincre Allen par un de ses subterfuges, qu'il devrait aller voir un médecin. Si c'était seulement pour entendre comme explication _logique_ : « Mon cher jeune homme, tout ceci n'est que le fruit d'une réaction psychologique sous l'influence d'une forte émotion, pouvant entraîner des séquelles physiologiques. », et se faire passer pour un demeuré, cela ne valait pas le coup.

Pour créer ce genre de théorie, pas la peine d'être un érudit.

« Faudrait que je songe à me faire pardonner », dit pensivement Lavi.

Yuu ne fit aucun commentaire, sûrement trop absorbé une nouvelle fois dans sa méditation. Ou alors, il l'avait complètement snobé. Mais Lavi ne s'en insurgea pas. Après tout, il l'avait suffisamment enquiquiné durant ses trois dernières heures de trajets. Et il le taquinerait certainement durant les deux prochaines dernières heures, qui séparaient cette aire d'autoroute mal léchée à la demeure de son correspondant.

Mais après toutes ses réflexions pénibles, il avait envie de faire son emmerdeur tout de suite. Et pour cela, il lui fallait un sujet de conversation que Yuu tenait soit en horreur, soit en indifférence. Et cela ne fut guère difficile au rouquin de trouver une thématique que le japonais n'appréciait pas, puisque celui-ci détestait bon nombre de chose en ce bas-monde qu'il serait difficile d'en faire une liste complète.

« Eh Y… Kanda ? T'en penses quoi du mariage gay ? »

Le brun haussa un sourcil, tourna sa tête vers son voisin et le toisa froidement. Lavi traduisit ce geste comme :

« Mais qu'est-ce tu viens me faire chier avec tes histoires ?! »

Finalement, Yuu n'en tint rigueur, et se replongea dans ses pensées en fronçant les sourcils. Lavi, surprit, ne sut comment réagir face à cette réaction inhabituelle. Ordinairement, il était facile de faire sortir de ses gongs le japonais. Peut-être qu'il était fatigué ?

Ou peut-être qu'il prenait des cours de relaxations et de bonne conduite. Le rouquin grimaça. S'il ne pouvait plus déclencher les amusantes ripostes de Yuu, qu'est-ce qu'il allait s'ennuyer…

Un silence plus pesant s'installa rapidement entre eux. Auparavant, Lavi ne se rendait pas vraiment compte de l'impact que pouvait avoir le mutisme dans une conversation. Il s'arrangeait toujours pour se plonger à corps perdu dans des cogitations, parfois idiotes certes, lors des ces _blanc_. Mais désormais, il pouvait entendre les non-dits, les mensonges, les gênes et les palpitations des gens. Il prêtait davantage attention aux autres sons qui emplissaient l'air, du bourdonnement des frelons aux frissonnements des arbres, comme s'il cherchait à tout prix une preuve qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans un territoire vierge de vie. Une preuve concrète, un indice qu'il n'était pas seul au monde.

Ça aussi, c'était effrayant. Le silence qui découlait de la solitude. Et il ne comprenait pas réellement pourquoi Yuu aimait tant que ça l'isolement.

Quoique.

Mais bref. Pour le moment, s'il n'était pas entouré par ses amis, il se sentirait très mal. Et d'ailleurs, il était temps que la comédie cesse de fonctionner avec Allen. Il était temps de mettre les points sur les i.

Soudainement, Yuu bondit sur ses pieds, les muscles tendus, sa main crispée au niveau la poche de son jeans bleu foncé. Il regardait avec circonspection droit devant lui.

« Yuu ? Qu'est-ce…, commença Lavi

- Chut, ordonna le brun. »

Lavi, décida d'obéir à Yuu. Celui-ci était anormalement aux aguets. Ce qui, généralement, signifiait de gros ennuis à l'horizon.

La sonnerie de son portable, Gangnam Style, sonna étrangement comme le gong de l'apocalypse. Sous le regard meurtrier de Yuu, Lavi accepta l'appel et répondit d'une voix faussement enjouée :

« Hey Lenalee ! Ça boum ?! »

OoOoO

Malgré ses tentatives de rester concentrer sur son film préféré intitulé _Saw_, elle n'y arrivait pas. Et ça, c'était bien la première fois que cela lui arrivait. Pourtant, rien d'autre ne l'exaltait plus que la vue du sang qui giclait d'un corps humain, ou encore les tortures mentale qu'infligeait Jigsaw à ses victimes.

Mais rien à faire. Tout ce qui lui apportait des frissons d'excitations autrefois, s'étaient envolés. Ce film lui paraissait désormais insipide. Elle le connaissait par cœur, savait à quel moment quelle réplique sera jouée, quelle action sera faîte et quelle victime sera tuée. Le personnage torturé et psychopathe de Jigsaw lui semblait de plus en plus fade. Sa psychologie ne l'intéressait plus. Elle en était lassée.

Elle anticipait tout, et trop. Ce n'était pas bon. Il manquait cette part de mystère et de suspense, qui la laissait pantois à la fin de l'intrigue.

Ce n'était plus bon.

Il était temps qu'elle se trouve une autre occupation. Sinon, elle allait bien s'ennuyer pendant cette semaine, sans Allen, Lavi, Tyki et Timcampy. Elle aurait bien aimée s'incruster avec eux, mais son père l'en avait formellement défendu. Dommage. Elle ne pourrait plus mettre la litière de Timcampy dans le lit du rouquin en guise de blague.

Elle éteignit machinalement la télévision, n'en pouvant tout simplement plus de regarder ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de ce navet. Elle se leva prestement, et comme si elle dansait, elle marcha en tournoyant vers sa chambre. Elle aimait imaginer qu'elle était une marquise, dansant avec un jeune homme très beau. Comme Allen ou Tyki par exemple.

Arrivée à destination, elle continua à tournoyer avec le sourire aux lèvres.

Ah, que c'était si bon de rêver.

* * *

**Voili Voilou !**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, et n'hésitez pas à dire vos impressions dans une review ! ^^**

**Le chapitre 3 serait peut-être long à venir... genre dans 2 ou 3 mois...**

**Allez, bye !**


	4. Chapter 3

**Bonjours tout le monde ! Bienvenue dans ce nouveau chapitre ! **

**Je sais, je suis horriblement lente. Mais bon, le Lycée me bouffe une bonne partie de mon temps. Et comme ici je publie des chapitre plutôt long... alors le temps me manque. **

**Mais bref. L'important, c'est que j'ai fini, n'est-ce pas ? **

**Sinon, merci de vos fav', de vos review et de votre lecture ! **

**Playiste : **** Partie 1 et Partie 2 : "Enchanted Dominion" Kingdom Hearts Destiny (By Bak.R)****/ Partie 3 : "Dodo Dance" OST 2 de Bleach/ Partie 4 : Rien/ Partie 5 : "Uso Sora" OST d'Elfen Lied/ Partie 6 : "Apologize" de OneRepublic.**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 : Une curieuse arrivée.**_

Je suis dans une pièce immaculée.

Il y a juste un canapé blanc.

Et un immense miroir qui ne reflète rien.

Si ce n'est une ombre silencieuse.

Par dépit, j'ouvre en grand ma bouche.

…

Entendez-vous ma voix ?

Non ?

Pourquoi ?

N'entendez-vous donc pas ce hurlement de désespoir ?

Ce cri qui brise le silence ?

Ce cri qui résonne dans l'obscurité ?

Ce cri qui se répercute contre les murs blancs ?

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi n'accourez-vous donc pas à mon secours ?

Serait-ce à cause de mes mensonges ?

…

Entendez-vous ma voix ?

Celle qui hurle dans les ténèbres.

Celle qui hurle dans la nuit.

Celle qui hurle dans le crépuscule.

Celle qui hurle dans la lumière.

Mais à quoi bon crier lorsque l'on ne vous entend pas ?

À quoi bon gaspiller ses forces ?

Alors que j'en aurais besoin pour survivre ?

…

Je m'écroule par terre.

Je ramène mes genoux contre ma poitrine.

J'ai l'impression d'être protégée ainsi.

Et je n'ose plus jeter un coup d'œil au miroir.

Je ferme les yeux.

…

Que c'est triste.

Puisque vous ne savez rien,

Puisque vous n'entendez pas,

Puisque vous ne croyez pas en l'invisible,

Puisque vous ne voyez pas ce qui se passe de l'autre côté du miroir…

Vous allez tous mourir.

…

Le temps passe.

Alors que mon âme est prise au piège…

Alors que mes sens sont engourdis…

Alors que je ne peux plus bouger…

Alors que je ne vois plus rien…

Vous ne tendez pas l'oreille.

…

Mon monde est à l'agonie, et vous n'entendez pas son cri.

Puisqu'il en est ainsi…

Je m'occuperai moi-même de son âme.

…

Tout ça à cause du démon.

C'est cette ombre.

Il grignote mon âme.

Nous ne sommes que les vecteurs d'une tragédie.

Une tragédie semblable à un vieux carrousel rouillé.

Là où pullulent les clowns diaboliques.

…

Lumière et Ténèbres.

Je suis les Ténèbres.

Toi la Lumière.

Mais est-ce vrai ?

Pas du tout.

Toi aussi, tu es les Ténèbres.

Puisqu'un démon habite nos âmes.

Je l'ai senti, cher cousin.

…

Je crie silencieusement dans la pièce blanche, pour que personne ne m'entende.

Je revêts un masque de petite fille capricieuse, pour que personne ne voie mon visage.

Je manipule les gens, les utilise comme des marionnettes.

Et j'aime ça.

…

J'aime crier dans l'obscurité.

Me déchirer les cordes vocales, me briser la voix…

J'aime ça.

Et du torturé, je serai le bourreau.

Un jour.

Mon premier acte de folie sera de planter un pieu dans ses yeux gris.

Juste pour en faire gicler le sang…

Juste pour entendre le cri de quelqu'un d'autre.

Et j'aimerai ça.

…

Combien de temps encore ?

Combien de temps encore serai-je la victime ?

Combien de temps avant que je ne devienne la tortionnaire ?

Plus beaucoup.

Puisque je suis déjà en train de danser avec le démon.

Une valse endiablée.

Et j'aime ça.

…

Dîtes-moi adieu.

J'apprécie chaque minute de ma déchéance.

Dîtes-moi adieu.

Puisque je ne serai plus comme avant.

Dîtes-moi adieu.

…

La pièce blanche est devenue noire.

Le canapé est encore blanc. Mais il vire doucement sur le gris.

Et le miroir derrière le meuble reflète un monde détruit.

J'en conviens que c'est la faute de l'ombre cachée dans ce miroir.

J'en conviens que c'est la faute du temps.

J'en conviens que c'est de votre faute.

OoOoO

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle s'était arrêtée de tournoyer depuis cinq bonnes minutes déjà. La vision d'elle dansant avec une ombre mystérieuse s'imposa dans son esprit embrumé.

Elle sourit.

Elle aimait faire des rêves bizarres. Elle aimait faire des cauchemars. Cela lui permettait d'entretenir son imagination. Un imaginaire morbide, certes, mais tout à fait charmant. De son point de vue, évidement. Les autres ne la comprenaient pas. Ils ne saisissaient pas la beauté d'une pluie de sang tombant sur des cadavres blancs. Ils ne pouvaient concevoir ce besoin de peindre d'aussi tragiques tableaux.

Non. Tout le monde la regarderait avec dégoût ou effroi, si jamais elle avouait ses plus sombres fantasmes. C'était pourquoi elle se taisait. Elle ne pouvait révéler sa vraie nature. Elle devait la cacher. Alors au lieu de s'acharner sur des vies humaines, elle se contentait de poupées. Ou d'insectes.

Elle cherchait aussi du soutient dans les livres. Elle nourrissait ses rêves glauques avec des histoires inventées par d'autres personnes. Ou avec de réelles fictions. Puis lorsque le besoin se faisait sentir, elle se défoulait dans des écrits personnels, là où elle pouvait pleinement laisser place à son imagination, et non la brider.

Mais cela ne lui suffisait plus. Il lui en fallait plus. Toujours plus. Beaucoup plus… Une dépendance malsaine la retenait prisonnière dans un monde grotesque.

Et ce fut alors qu'elle rencontra ces _personnes._ Des personnes qui la comprenaient enfin. Et là, elle en fut soulagée.

Le vibreur de son téléphone portable, posé sur son bureau, retentit dans la pièce. Intrigué, elle regarda qui tentait de la contacter. C'était un SMS de Wisely :

« _Coucou ma petite Road ! _

_La date est confirmée. La réunion est pour demain soir… ) »_

Son sourire s'élargit.

Quand on parle du loup… il montre sa queue.

Elle lui répondit :

« _Ok ! Je serai là par webcam comme d'hab ! =P »_

OoOoO

Plantés comme des Gogols en manque de jus de carotte devant la porte des toilettes, deux adolescents observaient dubitativement la crasse qui ornait l'accès au petit coin.

« Rappelle-moi pourquoi doit-t-on chercher Pousse de Soja ?! », grogna celui qui portait une queue de cheval brune lui arrivant jusqu'à la taille.

L'autre croisa ses bras derrières la tête, et sourit d'un air benêt :

« On va pas tarder à repartir, et Allen n'est toujours pas revenu à la voiture. Faut donc le prévenir !

- SMS ?

- 'Répond pas.

- Les appels ?

- Non plus.

- Tch.»

Un temps de silence s'installa entre Kanda et Lavi. Puis le japonais marmonna :

« Et pourquoi dois-je t'accompagner aux chiottes ?

-Pause pipi répondit du tac-au-tac le rouquin. Et que c'est le seul endroit que nous n'avons pas encore exploré, ajouta-t-il en voyant la tête de Kanda s'assombrir.

- Fais chier », répondit simplement le brun.

Lavi ricana intérieurement. Ah, ce qu'il aimait emmerder Yuu… L'avoir obligé de chercher avec lui son meilleur ennemi était purement jouissif. C'était plus fort que lui. Dès qu'il apercevait la tête constipée du japonais, il éprouvait l'irrépressible envie de l'enfoncer encore plus dans l'embarras. Comme si c'était inscrit dans ses gènes. Il n'y pouvait rien.

Kanda, comme s'il avait peur de se faire contaminer par des substances douteuses, ouvrit d'un coup de pied la porte. Elle claqua dans un fracassement sonore, qui aurait suffit à faire retourner Elvis Presley dans sa tombe. Il eut évidement droit à un commentaire de Lavi, qui n'en ratait jamais une :

« Oh làlà ! La porte t'a trompé avec une autre pour que tu lui réserve un tel traitement ?

- Ta gueule ! »

Ignorant la réponse très expressive de son comparse, Lavi passa devant Kanda, non sans lui envoyer un sourire idiot, et pénétra dans les cabinets peu éclairés. Immédiatement, une odeur pestilentielle lui égorgea son appareil respiratoire, tant d'immondice était insupportable. Cela ressemblait à un mélange d'urine, d'excréments et de vomi. Il fronça les sourcils, se pinça l'arrête du nez et s'écria :

« Powa ! Ca m'étonnerait qu'Allen soit resté tellement ça pue ici ! »

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Kanda inspirer à fond l'air à peu près sain du dehors, avant de le suivre dans cette hécatombe d'arôme. Pourtant le japonais ne se boucha pas le nez, signe que cette merveilleuse fragrance digne des plus grandes parfumeries d'un Troll végétarien de Barbie et le Cheval Magique, ne lui inspirait aucune peur.

Lavi scruta tant bien que mal les toilettes. Il chercha l'interrupteur, histoire d'y voir enfin quelque chose. Mais il n'en trouva pas. Il soupira. Non seulement lui et le japonais devaient supporter cette horrible senteur, mais en plus ils étaient dans le noir presque complet. Pas pratique pour uriner dans ces conditions. Vive les chiottes de luxe.

Les murs semblaient être recouverts de carrelage autrefois blanc, prouvant que le ménage ici était loin d'être la préoccupation principale du dirigeant de cette aire d'autoroute. À sa droite se situait des lavabos banals, à l'expression près qu'ils viraient sur le gris, à cause de la saleté qui lézardait sur la céramique. À sa gauche, soit en face des lavabos, se trouvaient les différents cabinets, délimités par des remparts en plastiques verdâtres, écaillés et usés par le temps.

Mais visiblement, aucunes traces d'Allen.

« Bon, apparemment il n'est pas ici, constata Lavi déçu.

- Tsch. J'en serais pas si sûr à ta place », répliqua le brun, en désignant un truc qui trainait sous les robinets, et qui ressemblait de loin à une énorme serpillère.

Lavi, intrigué, s'approcha de la masse rendue grisâtre par l'obscurité. Il s'agenouilla à son niveau et…hurla de surprise :

« WHAT'S THE FUCK ?! »

Le rouquin se dépêcha de tirer la chose en dehors de sa cachette, et… put constater que Kanda n'avait pas eut tort. Cette masse poussiéreuse ressemblant à une espèce de limace transgénique sous le lavabo n'était nul autre qu'Allen Walker en position fœtale, les genoux contre le torse, la tête planquée dans les rotules. Il le secoua légèrement par l'épaule :

« Heu…Allen ? T'es vivant ? »

Le cadet se crispa et sortit sa tête des rotules. Ses yeux gris reflétaient l'embarras d'être pris sur le fait, et il se déplia brusquement. Il s'assit à la façon des Indiens d'Amérique, les jambes croisées l'une sur l'autre. Il regarda avec attention chaque recoin de la pièce, comme s'il s'attendait à voir surgir un kangourou enragé assoiffé de sang vouloir lui trancher sa précieuse carotide.

Visiblement, Allen était bel et bien vivant.

« Elle est où ? », murmura avec suspicion le blondin.

Kanda leva un sourcil et s'apprêta à lancer une remarque sarcastique. Mais Lavi le devança :

« Hein ? Qui ça _elle_ ? »

Pas de réponse de la part d'Allen.

« Eh, Pousse de Soja ! C'est pas le moment d'avoir des hallucinations !, grogna le brun.

- C'est Allen crétin !, répliqua illico-presto son rival en lui envoyant un regard mauvais.

- Sinon, qu'est-ce que tu faisais sous les lavabos ? », demanda Lavi afin de faire diversion.

Allen ferma les yeux et fronça les sourcils, comme s'il essayait de se rappeler d'un détail important. Action qui sembla prendre cinq bonnes minutes. Puis répondit d'un air désespéré et blasé :

« J'en sais rien… »

Un grognement de la part de Kanda se fit entendre. Lavi regarda avec inquiétude le cadet puis soupira de découragement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ici ?

Au moins, ils avaient retrouvé Allen. C'était ça le plus important. N'empêche que le teint cireux d'Allen lui faisait un peu peur. Son ami tenait plus d'un ectoplasme ayant abusé de cannabis, que d'un adolescent de quinze ans en pleine forme.

« Ca va Allen ? », s'enquit-il en posant une main sur l'épaule la plus proche.

Allen eut un sourire sans joie et marmonna :

« Bof. Je crois que je vais encore gerber. »

Suite à cette réplique, la réaction de Kanda fut surprenante. Il se glissa incognito derrière son meilleur ennemi, et…avec professionnalisme l'assomma. Allen tomba immédiatement dans le merveilleux pays des lapins en chocolats bleus alcoolisés.

Lavi regarda avec horreur le japonais, qui avait l'air fier de son méfait au vu du sourire qu'il arborait, et lui hurla dessus :

« Mais… QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS FOUTU ?! »

Kanda dévisagea d'un air blasé le rouquin, de la même façon que l'on observe un crétin qui se déguise en Mario dans son kart. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes d'intenses échanges d'œillades dignes de deux cowboys imbibés de whisky, le brun finit par lâcher :

« Pour abréger ses souffrances. »

Lavi haussa les sourcils. C'était bien une première. Yuu Kanda faisait enfin quelque chose pour autrui sans rechercher du profit ! Bien que la méthode était brutale, ce misanthrope sanguinaire éprouvait quelque chose ressemblant à de la pitié.

« Puis surtout, j'ai pas envie qu'il me gerbe dessus. », rajouta le japonais, comme s'il avait deviné les pensées du rouquin.

Ah merde. Il s'était peut-être trompé. En tout cas, la dernière réplique était beaucoup plus…_« kandesque »_. Celle d'un égocentrique qui ne pensait qu'à lui, dixit Allen évidemment. De plus, il semblerait que le brun n'était guère au courant que même une personne endormie, peut vomir dans son sommeil.

Et Lavi ne sut s'il devait en rire ou en pleurer.

…..

Lorsque les deux compères ramenèrent le corps complètement flasque d'Allen vers la voiture de Tyki, ce fut un cri horrifié qui les accueillit. Et une bonne paire de baffe à la clé quand Lavi raconta la raison de l'évanouissement du plus jeune. L'auteur de ces remontrances n'était nul autre que Lenalee, une jeune chinoise, qui était plutôt charmante… en dehors de ses crises de colère bien entendu. D'apparence frêle et chétive avec ses quarante-huit kilos à tout casser, un magnifique visage d'ange, elle pouvait être un véritable démon.

Après les avoir sermonné pendant plus d'un quart d'heure, avec des réprimandes du style : « Arrête de frapper tout ce qui bouge Kanda ! » ou encore « Empêche cet imbécile de faire des bêtises plus grosses que lui, Lavi ! », ils purent s'installer dans la Laguna et repartir.

Les deux heures du trajet qui séparaient l'aire d'autoroute mal léchée à la demeure du correspondant de Lavi, se fit sans trop d'encombre. Devant, Tyki conduisait en fumant sa dixième clope de la journée, et Lenalee se chargeait de gérer la bande sonore de la voiture avec Timcampy en boule sur ses genoux. À l'arrière, Kanda regardait distraitement le paysage par la fenêtre, et Lavi en sandwich entre le brun et Allen servait d'oreiller à ce dernier.

Au bout d'une heure-et-demie de route, Allen se réveilla groggy. Le temps que les souvenirs remontèrent dans son cerveau complètement stone, Kanda prit l'initiative d'énerver d'ores et déjà le cadet de la bande :

« La Belle au Bois Dormant s'est réveillée ? »

Evidement, l'instinct d'Allen réagit aussitôt, et un magnifique crochet du droit alla atterrir…et bien pas sur la bonne cible malheureusement. Ce fut donc un étrange craquement, puis un hurlement outré d'un lapin crétin, qui retentirent dans la cabine :

« Allen ! Ca fait mal ! Mon pauvre nez ! Et…ça saigne ! »

Devant le regard moqueur de Kanda, Allen trouva in-extremis une excuse du pourquoi s'était-il trompé de tronche à décapiter. Question de fierté après tout :

« Ca, c'est pour ce matin. »

Lavi, se tenant entre les mains sont nez ensanglanté, le regarda étonné :

« Encore cette histoire ?

- Et je continuerai de te faire chier, tant que tu ne me présenteras pas des excuses. », répliqua le cadet en haussant les épaules.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que Lavi se contorsionne le dos, afin d'atteindre un sachet vert posé derrière lui sur la lunette arrière de la voiture. Il farfouilla dedans, puis sortit un paquet de gaufres. Il se retourna vers Allen, tout en tendant le paquet renfermant la délicieuse nourriture :

« 'Scuse, mais mamzelle t'es charmante ! Ca te dirait une glace à la mente ? »

Deuxième coup de poing en pleine figure. Pauvre Lavi, pensèrent Lenalee et Tyki en simultané. Bien fait pour lui, du côté de Kanda.

« Hé ! Ne me prends plus pour une de ses dévergondées à frange ! », s'insurgea Allen.

Malheureusement, le plan du rouquin consistant à appâter son meilleur ami avec de la nourriture avait échoué. Et a rendu encore plus furax le blondinet. En même temps, essayer de s'excuser en s'inspirant d'une réplique d'un type chelou dans son survêtement Lacoste de la chanson « Parle à ma main » de Fatal Bazooka et de Yaelle…il ne fallait pas trop s'étonner du résultat.

« En plus tu sais bien que je préfère la pistache. Idiot. », marmonna Allen dans sa barbe inexistante.

Et là, le rouquin sût que son ami lui tendait une perche. Il sourit et lui répondit avec un clin d'œil :

« Je saurai quoi faire devant un stand de glace.

- Héhéhé. T'as tout compris », répliqua le cadet avec un sourire entendu.

Allen savait mener les gens par le bout du nez pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait. Il suffisait qu'il montre sa bouille d'ange, et c'était ok. On se pliait en dix pour faire en sorte de ses désirs. Tout le monde dans son entourage proche en avait plus ou moins conscience, et plus particulièrement Kanda d'ailleurs, mais tous se laissait gentiment faire. À part un certain japonais bien entendu.

Lenalee se retourna vers les deux garçons en souriant, les yeux pétillant de malice :

« On devrait se promener à l'Orangerie à Stras'. Il paraît qu'il y a un excellant marchand de glace ! », proposa-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

Allen regarda son amie comme s'il voyait le Christ en personne, c'est-à-dire avec béatitude.

« Ah oui l'Orangerie ! Link m'avait proposé ce parc pour une sortie ! », s'exclama Lavi.

Allen et Lenalee dévisagèrent le jeune homme comme s'il avait une tonne de pustules sur le front.

« …Mais…, commença Allen. Tu ne nous en as jamais parlé !

- T'as oublié, c'est ça ? », continua la brune.

Le rouquin se gratta l'arrière du crâne et avoua à demi-mot :

« Héhéhé…oui. J'avais d'autres choses en tête à ce moment là…Huhuhu »

La tête de Lavi prit un air bienheureux au niveau de la dernière phrase, se rappelant de souvenirs bien…intéressants. Aaaaah cette belle blonde aux yeux verts. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé passer un peu plus de temps avec elle !

« Je parie que c'était une blonde à forte poitrine qui accaparait ton esprit », devina sans problème le cadet.

Lavi lui répondit par un clin d'œil.

Enfin… leur entente habituelle était de nouveau au rendez-vous. Finalement, il n'aura pas à s'expliquer avec Allen. Tant mieux. Même s'il en ressentait un léger malaise.

_Doucement, à chaque seconde_ _qui défile sous ses yeux, les non-dits grandissent… _

OoOoO

À dire vrai, ce malaise n'avait pas lâché Lavi de la journée. Ce ressentit lui collait aux baskets, à la manière d'un chewing-gum pas frais s'étant scotché dans ses cheveux, et qui malgré toutes les tentatives, ne partait pas. Il se doutait bien qu'il n'y avait pas que les silences entre lui et Allen qui le gênait. Non, il y avait autre chose. Quelque chose dans l'air.

Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés chez Link, il avait l'impression que tout le monde réagissait étrangement.

Link les avait accueillis avec un visage drôlement fermé. Enfin, plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Ce jeune homme de dix-neuf ans, les cheveux blonds attachés en une tresse, était le neveu de Malcolm C. Luverrier, le dirigeant d'Elsa-Bioval, une entreprise spécialisée dans la recherche médicale, à vocation internationale. Il faisait parti donc partit de la pépinière alsacienne.

Lavi avait bien essayé d'arracher les verts du nez de son correspondant, du comment de ce comportement si froid, mais c'était peine perdue. Ce dernier s'était contenté de le regarder d'un air blasé, puis s'était retourné vers les trois autres. Il leur avait indiqué les chambres qui leur furent attribuées, puis s'était retiré dans une pièce interdite aux visiteurs.

Le rouquin avait vaguement entendu Lenalee s'indigner sur la politesse de Link. Tyki et Allen n'avaient fait aucun commentaires, et Kanda s'était contenté d'un de ses « tsch » habituels et supérieurs.

Mais au final, ils avaient laissé cet incident de côté, et s'étaient attelés à leur installation.

La demeure appartenant justement à ce Malcolm Luverrier connu pour sa sévérité, son austérité et par sa soif de pouvoir faisait office de mini manoir. Elle se situait dans la Krutenau, dans le Quai Saint-Etienne, juste en face d'un cours d'eau. Il y avait donc une belle vue sur les environs. L'intérieur était spacieux, chacun ayant assez de place pour s'installer correctement. Lenalee dormait dans l'ancienne chambre de la grande sœur adoptive de Link. Tyki et Kanda étant des solitaires, avaient leurs chambres respectives. Quand à Lavi et Allen, ils furent installés dans le grenier récemment aménagé.

Pendant les préparatifs, le temps s'était dégradé, et un violent orage avait éclaté. Il n'était donc pas question de sortir dehors, à moins de vouloir finir saucé et trempé de la tête jusqu'au pied. Le bruit de la pluie martelant le toit, combiné au grondement du tonnerre était assourdissant dans le grenier. Ne supportant plus le boucan, Lavi préféra descendre dans le salon, là où se trouverait surement déjà Lenalee ou Tyki. Allen émit le souhait de rester dans la pièce, afin de se reposer encore un peu.

Le rouquin avait donc laissé son ami se prélasser dans sa couche, et avait attrapé dans sa valise _« Le chien des Baskerville »_ de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle ayant comme intention de lire le livre au calme. Quand il se retourna vers Allen pour lui souhaiter une bonne sieste, celui-ci s'était déjà endormi, avec des écouteurs dans les oreilles pour empêcher le son de la pluie de perturber son sommeil.

Lavi éteignit sans scrupule la lumière du plafond, puis sortit du grenier en passant par la trappe qui était au milieu de la pièce. Il arriva dans un couloir non-éclairé par les lampes ouvragées. Les fenêtres sur sa droite lui laissaient apercevoir les lourds nuages noirs, ainsi que la pluie battante contre les carreaux. Il pouvait s'estimer heureux d'être arrivé ici avant l'orage : il n'aurait pu imaginer le bon déroulement du déchargement de leurs nombreuses affaires sous une telle tempête.

Il se dirigea à pas feutrés vers l'escalier au fond du couloir en face de lui. Mis à part le martèlement de l'eau contre les vitres, la demeure était silencieuse. Si silencieuse que cela en devenait angoissant. M'enfin, ce n'était pas au deuxième étage qu'il risquait d'entendre quelque chose. Ici, il n'y avait qu'une salle de bain, ainsi que les chambres de Kanda et de Tyki. Ces derniers étant peu expressifs, ils ne risquaient pas de faire un boucan à réveiller les morts.

L'idée d'aller taquiner –le mot est faible- Kanda lui effleura l'esprit lorsqu'il passa devant sa porte, mais il renonça à cette idée. Là, il avait juste envie de se poser non loin de la reposante Lenalee, et de lire tranquillement la suite des aventures de Sherlock Holmes.

Il continua son chemin, et atteignit les escaliers sans encombre. Il arriva au premier étage, où se situaient les chambres de Lenalee, de Link et de Luverrier, ainsi que les bureaux de ce dernier. En passant devant les pièces, il ne se doutait pas qu'il entendrait une conversation étrange.

La voix de Tyki, étrangement sèche, lui parvint aux oreilles :

« Ce n'était pas ce qui était convenu, Mr Luverrier. »

Intrigué par le ton inhabituel de l'oncle d'Allen, et par la curieuse conversation que semblait entretenir celui-ci avec Luverrier, Lavi décida rester un moment ici. Il colla en toute discrétion son oreille contre la porte en bois, et écouta attentivement la conversation.

« Vous m'envoyez désolé, répondit calmement l'interlocuteur de Tyki. Mais je n'ai pas eut le choix. Ces expériences sont de la plus grande importance pour l'évolution de la race humaine.

- Il serait important que vous soyez plus discret la prochaine fois.

- Cela va de soit. »

Un bruit de verrerie se fit entendre. Le jeune espion en herbe devina que les adultes devaient consommer un alcool divers. S'il n'avait pas eu en sa possession le goût du risque, il serait déjà parti. Mais il était curieux de comprendre le lien entre les deux hommes. Parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu connaissance d'une quelconque relation entre Tyki et Luverrier. En effet, l'oncle d'Allen était un éminent photographe de mannequins. Ce qui a rien avoir avec la branche professionnelle de Luverrier…

Avide de plus d'informations, le rouquin choisit de rester encore un peu. Il attendit quelques minutes avant que Luverrier ne brisa le silence :

« Enfin…, j'aurai besoin d'un nouveau lot de deux, trois, voir quatre sujets. Des jeunots si possibles, acheva-t-il après une gorgée de liquide alcoolisée.

- Je verrai ce que je peux faire, marmonna de mauvaise grâce l'autre. Vous n'aurez donc jamais assez ? »

Un rire sardonique s'éleva dans la pièce. Luverrier déclara :

« Je crois que je peux vous retourner la question, Mr Mikk. »

Un ricanement lui répondit :

« En effet. »

Un raclement de chaise fit comprendre à Lavi que l'entretien entre les deux hommes était sur le point de s'achever, et qu'il avait intérêt à déguerpir sur le champ avant de se faire surprendre en pleine tentative d'espionnage. Aussi silencieux qu'une petite souris, il se décolla de la porte, et partit aussi vite qu'il le put. Il dévala quatre à quatre les escaliers en fer forgé sans un bruit, et atteignit le salon où se trouvait déjà Lenalee en train de lire un magazine féminin.

Sans lui accorder un regard, il s'assit sur le fauteuil en face d'elle en soupirant. Le son attira l'attention de Lenalee envers lui, et avec un sourire soucieux, elle lui demanda :

« Tout va bien Lavi ? »

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide, avant de s'enfoncer confortablement dans le siège. Il esquissa un sourire forcé.

« Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? »

Son amie n'insista pas.

Et tant mieux. Il avait besoin de réfléchir sur ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il regarda le bouquin qu'il tenait en main. Peut-être qu'en lisant les palpitantes aventures d'un certain détective, il serait plus inspiré pour utiliser correctement ce que l'on appelle : « La science de la déduction ».

Et il pressentait qu'il en aurait sacrément besoin.

OoOoO

_Alors que la Lune dérobe la place du Soleil…_

_Dans une ruelle abandonnée par la lumière…_

« Alors…tu t'amuses bien ? »

Le démon se retourna, et fit face à l'Ex-Ange de la Mort de Classe A. Son ancienne coéquipière. Il lâcha à regret sa victime, un délicieux jeune garçon. Le torturer était un vrai délice. Si seulement cette bêcheuse n'était pas intervenue, il aurait pu terminer son travail tout en s'amusant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Yamikô ? », grogna-t-il.

Son interlocutrice sourit en laissant apparaître ses dents blanches et aiguisées, puis prononça d'une voix claire :

« Un renseignement, Méphisto. »

Le démon haussa ses sourcils. Une légère brise souffla, et fit soulever ses cheveux bleutés, qui lui arrivaient à la hauteur de ses épaules. Ses yeux de couleur rouge illuminaient la pénombre. Pourtant de loin, il aurait tout d'un humain ordinaire. À l'exception près, qu'il les tuait pour se repaître de leurs pêchés.

« Allons autre-part, veux-tu ? », proposa-t-il.

L' « Ange » accepta en hochant de la tête. Et le démon regretta qu'elle porte une capuche noire, lui cachant des yeux qu'il savait verts.

Les choses avaient bien changé depuis deux ans. Depuis que l'Ex-Ange de la Mort avait accepté cette foutue mission. Ce n'était plus la même Yamikô qu'il avait en face lui. Elle avait monté en grade. Elle était devenue une Ange de la Mort de Classe Z. Le bras droit de la Mort elle-même. Et à cause de cette promotion, leur équipe d'antan n'avait plus de raison d'exister.

Mais lui aussi avait changé. Lui aussi avait monté en grade. Lui aussi il était devenu le bras droit de Satan.

Ils auraient pu reconstituer leur équipe. Revenir en arrière, et rejouer les rôles qu'ils devraient interpréter. Reformer leur complicité d'autrefois. Or, il n'en était pas question. Pas temps que leur petite dernière coéquipière n'ait elle aussi monté en grade. Pas avant qu'elle soit devenue une Archange. Car l'une des règles que tout _Etre Supérieur_ devait impérativement respecter, c'était bien la formation des équipes. Et chaque équipe devait se composer d'un Ange, d'un Démon et d'un Ange de la Mort de même catégorie.

Leur petit groupe s'était dissout, un 21 juin. Sous un nostalgique coucher de Soleil dans le fin fond du Sahara. Yamikô avait prononcé avec difficulté un discours stupide, plagiant sûrement un écrit trouvé quelque part dans le _Realwelt_. Gabrielle, la petite Ange de leur association, avait lâché une poignée de larmes rendues dorées par la lumière de l'astre couchant. Et lui, au lieu de sortir quelques remarques sarcastiques, il s'était tu. Puis, marquant enfin son départ, Yamikô s'était retournée.

Sans un regard, ni un mot de plus.

Méphisto jeta un œil derrière lui. Sa victime était toujours là, gisante par terre et encore vivante. Il lâcha un soupir, ce n'était pas pour aujourd'hui qu'il allait se remplir la panse. Tant pis. Il en retrouverait un autre.

Il leva sa main gauche et la posa sur le mur de brique rouges rendues bleuâtres par l'obscurité. Il ferma les yeux, et marmonna dans sa barbe d'étranges paroles pour quelqu'un n'étant pas familier avec le monde des Démons. Des traits rougeoyants apparurent sous la main, qui se déplacèrent sur les briques de façon à dessiner les contours d'une porte ouvragée, en se croisant, se tortillant sur eux-mêmes, et en formant de complexes arabesques. L'opération ne prit que quelques secondes avant que la porte ne s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître dans le vestibule une lumière rougeâtre.

Le Démon s'engagea dans le passage, suivit de Yamikô. À peine qu'ils eurent franchi la porte, une lumière dorée les accueilli à leur arrivée. Méphisto fronça les sourcils face à la lueur trop éclatante du Soleil qui lui éblouissait les yeux. La douce chaleur de l'air lui caressait son visage presque tendrement.

« Tu es chiant. De tous les endroits de la Terre, tu as choisi celui-ci, murmura l'Ange de la Mort.

- J'aime la chaleur, répondit le Démon en haussant les épaules. Et puis, la vue est belle.

- Tu aimes les belles choses, n'est-ce pas ?, ricana Yamikô. Il est vrai que le toit d'un vieil immeuble d'Istanbul possède tous les charmes d'une des sept merveilles du monde…, enchaîna-t-elle.

- C'est ça, marre-toi, répliqua Méphisto. Etait-ce bien un _renseignement_ que tu voulais ? Ou alors c'était juste pour m'emmerder que tu es venue me voir ? »

Yamikô élargit son sourire, puis alla se placer juste au bord du vide en regardant l'horizon. C'était comme si elle défiait la Mort de venir la chercher, mais qu'elle savait par son statut, que son défit serait caduc.

« Tu n'a pas perdu le sens des affaires. Je suis rassurée, déclara-t-elle.

- Oh… tu t'inquiétais pour moi ?, s'enquit ironiquement le bras droit de Satan.

- Pas vraiment. »

Méphisto leva un sourcil, en attente de précisions.

« Ce qui m'inquiète vraiment, c'est plutôt l'idée qu'on me vole ma cible…, expliqua Yamikô.

- Ah ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser une chose pareille ?, demanda le démon. »

La silhouette noire se détourna doucement du Soleil, pour faire face à son ex-coéquipier. Elle ne souriait plus. Et malgré lui, Méphisto eut soudainement peur. Il voyait maintenant où Yamikô voulait en venir. S'il avait vu juste, ça allait barder pour lui. Pour conserver une image sereine, il sortit une cigarette de la poche de son jean, l'alluma en un claquement de doigts, et la mit dans sa bouche.

Le geste à ne pas faire.

« Je vois…, murmura Yamikô. Je ne m'étais pas trompée. »

Le Démon, en inspirant la fumée de la cigarette, comprit son erreur.

« La seule personne qui possède le pouvoir de l'_Imitation_ à un stade aussi avancé, n'est nul autre que toi, Méphisto… Grâce à ce pouvoir, tu peux imiter l'apparence des gens, penser comme eux, et prendre leurs habitudes... »

Il sentit quelques gouttes de transpiration couler dans son cou. Yamikô, quant-à-elle, avait déjà mit la main sur la poignée de son épée qui pendait à sa ceinture. Et elle était en train de la dégainer.

« Mais tu es bien incapable de corriger ton défaut…, continua Yamikô. Celui de fumer. Et ce, même si tu imites une personne. »

Elle sortit complètement son épée du fourreau, et la pointa sur son ex-coéquipier. Avec une voix sourde, pleine de menaces, elle déclara :

« Ma demande est-celle-ci : pourquoi as-tu pris l'apparence de Mana Walker, dans un rêve d'Allen Walker ? »

_À suivre…_

* * *

**Bon juste deux, trois précisions :**

**- "Realwelt" signifie le monde réel en Allemand. **

**- La première partie est bien du point de vue de Road.**

**- Les lieux mentionnés de Strasbourg existent réellement.**

**- L'entreprise "Elsa-Bioval" dirigé par Luverrier est de mon invention, bien qu'inspiré directement de "L'Alsace Biovalley".**

**- Yamikô est bien une OC de mon invention et m'appartient. Méphisto aussi. Gabrielle aussi. (Bien que pour ces deux derniers, on pourrait dire qu'ils sont emprunté à la Bible...)**

**- Yamikô et la Belle Blonde au yeux verts de Lavi, ne sont pas du tout la même personne...**

**- Il y aura un peu plus d'action au prochain chapitre...**

**- Et... je ne sais pas quoi rajouter, à part dire que je suis fan de Sherlock Holmes. (Précision à la con). **

**Bref, j'espère que cela vous avez passé un agréable moment, peut-être à bientôt dans une ch'tit review ! xD**


End file.
